Black 2 & White 2: True Colors
by UCCMaster
Summary: Lack-two: a twelve year old playboy and a secret agent for Interpol. Hugh: a twelve year old vengeful trainer with a vendetta with Team Plasma. Whi-two: a twelve year old belle and an ex-Team Plasma grunt. Three trainers all hiding their true colors, but when the facades drop, will they be able to remain friends? Takes place after Black 2 & White 2 Chapter
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! UCCMaster here!

Some of you are probably wondering why starting up yet another story. Honestly, this is probably going to be a small three shot that I was inspired to write after I saw the title pic. This takes place right after Pokémon Special Manga: Black 2 and White 2. If you don't know what's going on, I'd suggest you read the first chapter and whatever you can pull off Bulbapedia. That's what I did. So after you've done that, sit back and enjoy the first part of Black 2 & White 2: True Colors.

I do not own Pokémon Special Manga, or Pokémon come to think of it. If I did, I'd make a full Black 2 and White 2 chapter and not just one volume. If I owned the Pokémon anime, I'd bring back more with my favorite anime characters such as Anabel, Angie, and Latias. Please **Rate** and **Review**!

* * *

Lack-two examined his case files for the twelfth time that evening. Something was off. He had dated probably all of the girls in the school by now and only one girl seemed act suspicious. Whi-two, something was off about her. She disliked battling, despite winning every battle. She was horrified at the sight of a Pokedex, but was more than willing to help in a Pokestar studio film. She was trying to be normal, and failing horribly. The only problem was that Lack-two couldn't find any incriminating evidence that proved her as the surmised "Team Plasma agent". She seemed quite innocent, a cheery, peppy kind of girl. Not to mention she was very cute…

Lack-two caught himself in that thought. Wait! Whi-two…cute? It was true. The girl's big blue eyes had a sparkle that often caught him off guard. And her hair! The way she kept her luscious brown hair in two donut shaped buns with tails that fell down to her waist often left him fantasizing himself stroking that silky soft hair. Even when she frowned, just her face alone could brighten his day. And as mentioned before, she was an excellent battler. His skill in battling came from intense training from Interpol yet she had been able to match his Dewott toe to toe with a Foongus of all Pokémon. Where did that cunning, quick thinking battle style come from?

The brown haired boy shook his head out of his dreamland. Snap out of it. This is an important job. He didn't have time to be fantasizing about girls, especially girls who could be evil Team Plasma agents. He had to find the plans for the control device. His abilities to act and deceive while keeping his emotions out of the mission was what made him a superintendent in Interpol.

His head turned when he heard a faint knock at the door. Quickly he stashed his files under the pillow before opening the door. Standing before him was Leo, the young boy who had managed to reach the Top 8 in the Ventress Conference two years before. If he remembered correctly, he had done it all at the age of eight, which didn't make sense because most trainers didn't get their starter Pokémon until age ten. But when asked, the boy merely shrugged and said they didn't really care since he had defeated all the gym leaders anyways.

"Hey Leo, what's up?"

"Lack-two, what are you doing?"

"Just catching up on some homework."

"Right…" the younger boy sarcastically replied.

The brown haired boy frowned. "What do you mean buddy?"

"You spend each evening by yourself. It doesn't quite fit your playboy personality. But I know what you're doing."

He raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "What do I do?" he asked cautiously.

"You read hentai."

Inwardly, Lack-two let out a sigh of relief before realizing what the boy was accusing him of. "Are you calling me a pervert?"

The boy innocently shrugged. "Aren't you already one? You've dated probably most of the girls in the class with the exception of the new girl Whi-two."

Choosing between jeopardizing the mission and admitting a lie, the older boy laughed. "You got me there. But aren't you a little young to be thinking about these things?"

The other boy shrugged again. "Yes, yes I am. But when you get the publicity of a Top 8 battler, you lose your innocence pretty quickly."

Lack-two filed that information for later, but now he was a little annoyed with this entire conversation. "So why exactly are you here?"

"Hugh wanted to know where you were. Just wanted to warn you because he's pretty angry right now."

Hugh was probably one of the hottest headed boys he had ever met. He was always either super serious or super angry, often both. He seemed to get pissed at the smallest things and would often blow things way out of dimension.

"Ok, well thanks for warning me. I'll keep an eye on him." He froze. Leo was probably one of the smartest kids he knew other than himself. He was extremely observant and often built his battle style on adapting to his opponent's, contrary to Hugh who often tried winning with brute strength and blundering his way through battles. His own style was through deception and guile. He would show one style but suddenly reverse when his opponent least expected it. Leo was a valuable asset and might give him the missing link that he needed. "Hey Leo, hold on a sec."

The boy gazed up at the brown haired boy in curiosity. "What's up?"

Lack-two glanced down the hall to ensure nobody could hear their conversation, he brought his voice down to an almost whisper. "What do you think of Whi-two? The new girl?"

Leo thought for a moment before stating his observations. "Well, Whi-two's different. She's sweet and kind, but there's something that sets her apart from everyone else. She's the only girl who hasn't gone coo-coo over you and it seems as though she's trying to avoid recognition."

He paused for a second, coming to a conclusion. "Come to think of it, she's trying so hard to be invisible that she's getting the main spotlight. I mean it shines through her battle style. She makes you sympathize with her, using her cute, little Foongus to lure you out of your hole, then when you're vulnerable, she poisons or paralyzes you and surprise attacks you. That Foongus of hers has quite an arsenal including Solar Beam and Mega Drain. She hides behind this curtain of friendliness and kindness but she's hiding something much bigger underneath."

Lack-two took all of Leo's observations into consideration. One thing's for sure, she's hiding something from everyone else. "Thanks Leo, you're a real sport."

The boy did his signature shrug and smiled. "No need to thank me. But I have to ask, why are you so curious about Whi-Two?"

The brown haired boy smiled, having foreseen this question and already knowing an excuse. "Simple, she's the only girl I haven't dated. If she's resisting me, that means she's into me hard and is playing hard to catch. I have a reputation to uphold and that means I need to get a date with her. Besides, she's one of the cutest girls I've ever met and I'd have to be a super dense boy with a Pikachu to not try to hook up with her." Oh the irony!

* * *

How was that? Honestly I love Whi-two's backstory and I'd be a super dense boy with a Pikachu not to fall in love with the idealistic girl with donut buns. Please be critical with me. I just got into Pokémon in the past year and I'm eighteen. Tell me when I'm off or offensive or did my research wrong. I'm a super nerd. I respect people who nerd out on things. If you want to nerd out on Star Wars the former expanded universe, I'd love to have a conversation with you, just PM me. I will be updating the Tythos soon as well as several chapters of the Ranger Chronicles and possibly a new Young Republic chapter. Warning though, I've forgone a beta reader since I've been unable to contact my normal one. If you'd like to become my beta reader for any of the stories, let me know.

Possible new fanfics coming this summer. Let me know which ones sound interesting and I'll work on writing it. I have a poll on my profile for the votes.

Pokémon Master: Legendries and Eevees (Pokémon Friendship/Family & Romance, Ash K, Serena, Latios, Latias)

Ash and the Kalos gang meet a new rival, Serena's cousin, Adrian, his girlfriend Alley, and twins Ruby and Sapphire. But there's much more than meets the eye for this friendly, laidback Eevee trainer and his friends. Legendary Pokémon, the Renaissance Conference, Mega Evolution, Mt. Silver, the Battle Frontier, oh my! What could happen in this new tale?

Resisting the Future (Star Wars movieverse/Star Wars gameverse Tragedy & Humor, Mace Windu, Palpatine, Sith W, Sith I)

If you could change the past and prevent a galactic massacre, would you do it? Sith acolytes Malavai and Quinzel are some of the few remaining members of the Sith Alliance. They have been given a daring assignment. Go back in time, before the Jedi Invasion and ensure Palpatine takes the throne. Why? You're better off with the lesser of the two evils.

Beware the Darkrai (Star Wars gameverse Mystery & Adventure, OC)

"Beware the Darkrai, from their talons; the blood of evil shall be shed redder. Beware the Darkrai, for every innocent defiled, their vengeance shall burn brighter." The nursery rhyme is whispered in fear throughout cantinas in the Outer Rim. Tales and legends of shadowy figures with glowing blue features ruthlessly slaughtering slavers, gangsters, and pirates brings hope to young slave girl Asheela Tarka. But what happens when she sneaks aboard a Darkrai Flying Bat?

May the Force of the Lord God Almighty be with you always!

UCCMaster


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! UCCMaster here!

I'm on a roll! Finals aren't that bad and I studied all last week for them! So I have time to work on this fic, which I'm psyched about. This time, we'll have Hugh's perspective and a little backstory, so sit back and enjoy the next part of Pokémon: Black 2 & White 2.

I do not own Pokémon Special Manga or Pokémon come to think of it. If I did, I'd make a full Black 2 and White 2 chapter and not just one volume. Please **Rate** and **Review**!

* * *

Hugh fell on his bed with a groan. The day had been exhausting and everyone was being so stupid. Why weren't they taking training seriously? They were at an exclusive training school for Arceus's sake! Maybe they just didn't have the same passion he had for battling and training. Maybe they just didn't see the need to become strong. Maybe they need to lose a few Pokémon to Team Plasma first, no, he can't think like that. Nobody deserves to have their Pokémon stolen from them: especially their Purloin that they gave their little sister.

But anyways, most of the other kids were jerks and idiots. Lack-two was a playboy who thought more about girls than training. The only reason why he even bothered talking to him was because the brown haired boy had defeated him every time they battled. Same went to the little pipsqueak Leo, who thought it was cool to walk around wearing Dragonite pajama pants. The boy was good, but he lacked the fire that Hugh had. The girls were more into fashion and movies than actual training.

…except for the spy. Hugh opened his palm to reveal the gold locket. He had recognized the stylized 'P' on the cover almost immediately. When he opened the locket, it revealed a portrait of a young Caucasian man pale green hair and blue eyes. He recognized the man from the media about two years ago. The man was N, the 'King' of Team Plasma, supposedly he had gone rouge after discovering the true intentions of his father Ghetsis. But why would someone want a picture of N in their locket?

As he pondered that, he noticed a small latch on the back of the locket. Carefully, he opened the latch to reveal a USB stick. Why would there be a USB socket on a locket? Pulling out his laptop, he carefully inserted the locket into his port. Quickly running a few Aggron Anti-Virus scans, he found that the data was virus free. To his surprise, he found over a terabyte of data on the small stick. This was top notch tech considering most terabyte data disks were much larger than the small locket. As he scrolled through the folders, he didn't really find any file that was interesting.

…

 **Colress's Secret Project DO NOT OPEN**

 **Pokévengers Age of Porygon DO NOT OPEN**

 **Unova Takeover Plans DO NOT OPEN**

 **Employee Paycheck Records DO NOT OPEN**

 **Grunt Recruitment DO NOT OPEN**

 **Woobatman the Animated Series Season 1 DO NOT OPEN**

 **Woobatman the Animated Series Season 2 DO NOT OPEN**

 **Pokémon Liberation Archive DO NOT OPEN**

…

Pokémon Liberation? That showed promise. The spikey haired boy opened the folder to find several spreadsheets. It was appalling. The first column was filled with names of Pokémon. The second column had a location. The third column had a date. The final column had a detailed report. It didn't take a genius to realize this was a record of all the Pokémon Team Plasma 'liberated'. The reports were how the 'liberation' went and the location was where the poor Pokémon was stolen.

Quickly he scrolled down till he found one that looked familiar.

 **Name** : Purloin

 **Location** : Aspertia City, Western Unova

 **Date** : April 5, 2010

 **Report** : Grunts White-1 and Red-4 successfully liberated a Purloin from two children who were abusing their Pokémon. They were unsuccessful in liberating the rare Trapinch, however were commended for demonstrating liberation to a new grunt: White-2.

Purloin…he remembered the day like it was yesterday.

* * *

It had been five years ago, back when he had just become a trainer. He and Trapinch, a gift from his uncle in Hoenn, had been battling trainers for a while and had a pretty decent win lose ratio. His little sister Lucy had grown a little jealous of all the attention he had spent with his Pokémon that she had expressed wishes to have her own Pokémon, if only to have someone to play with. So, after begging his grandfather, a former breeder turned artist, for weeks; he had been given a choice between three Pokémon. Since Lucy's favorite color was purple, he chose Purloin.

Unfortunately, Purloin had no wish to cooperate with Hugh, scratching him and stealing his bag as soon as he let it out of its Pokéball. His grandfather explained that this Purloin enjoyed stealing things for fun. For a second, Hugh wondered whether or not he wanted to give her sister a thieving cat as a birthday present, but when the cat gazed into his eyes, he fell prey to its cute charms and decided to keep her. No sooner had he taken his eyes off the cat, Purloin leaded over him and rushed out of the house. After a long chase, an exhausted Hugh turned up at the Aspertia Gym. Worrying that the Purloin might disrupt a gym challenge, he rushed in, let out a thousand cries of apology. To his surprise, the field was deserted and was in poor shape. There he met a man who explained to him that since the gym lacked a leader, he needn't worry about it. The kind man retrieved Purloin to him and gave him a warning to take care of the feline.

The next day, after hours of endless attempts to return the Pokémon to its ball, Hugh placed a bow on the cat's head and rushed downstairs just in time for Lucy to blow out the candles. He worried that Purloin would hurt Lucy and was hesitant at first to hand over the cat, but to his surprise, Purloin happily leapt into the six year old's arms and nuzzled the girl. The girl cheered in glee and rushed around the house, showing off the Purloin, declaring her brother was the best big brother in the whole world. Hugh had never felt prouder of himself or his sister. He could foresee all the great adventures the two would have: Lucy and Hugh, the unbeatable siblings. They would win the league and defeat all who challenged them, first with Purloin and Trapinch, then as Liepard and Flygon.

He was so psyched about it that he dragged his sister out of the house that evening. He took her up to the lookout, a landmark and popular battle location, and challenged her to a battle. Lucy froze up, unsure if she could handle a battle, but he assured her that it would be fun and Purloin would enjoy it as well. But just before they could start, a voice interrupted them.

"I can't believe my eyes!"

The two turned to see a man and a woman dressed in what looked like medieval castle soldiers, on their chests was a crest with a stylized P on it. Standing in front of the duo was a Deino and Frillish.

"I can't believe that these small kids are having a Pokémon battle!" the man remarked.

"They don't know a thing about Pokémon!" the woman added.

The man looked over the pair with evil eyes. "Oh my! They even have a Pokémon as rare as Trapinch…how naughty!"

"Why is that naughty?" a younger voice queried. A young face peered out from behind the woman. Hugh saw a young girl about his age dressed in a smaller version of the white uniform. She had blue eyes and you could just make out a few strands brown hair poking out of her hood.

"Shut up girl. It just is, ok?" the man interjected. The girl nodded then resumed to watch behind what Hugh assumed to be her mother.

In the meanwhile, Hugh was getting annoyed. Who were these people to interrupt their battle and criticize their Pokémon? "What's it to you?" he yelled.

The woman chuckled. "You're causing pain for your Pokémon."

"Now we will release your Pokémon for their sake." The man declared.

"That's right!" the girl added enthusiastically, "We'll take good care of them."

The man glared at the girl. "Did I tell you to speak?"

The girl timidly shook her head. "No sir."

"Good, then don't."

Lucy was terrified of the imposing man and woman. "Bi-big Brother!" she cried.

Hugh placed himself between the grunts and Lucy. "What are you talking about!?" he yelled, "Look at how much Trapinch and Purloin like us! How are we causing them pain!?"

The girl tugged on her mother's dress. "Mommy, they don't look like bad people. See how the Trapinch stands with the boy. He seems happy."

"Grunt White-2, you are not permitted to speak, only observe." The man interjected, clearly pissed at the girl's curiosity.

The mother placed her hand on White-2's shoulder. "Dear, you'll understand when you're older. For now just watch and learn. Do this for Lord N, Ok honey?"

White-2 nodded. "Of course Mom! I'd do anything for Lord N!" she exclaimed, "He's the bestest person in the whole wide world!"

The man rolled his eyes before redirected his attention at the siblings. "It looks like you still don't understand." He muttered.

The woman sighed. "Yes, I guess we don't have a choice."

In Hugh's mind, there was a choice. "Let's run!" he cried, grabbing his sister's hand. But the grunt's Pokémon quickly surrounded the siblings. Hugh snarled. "Damn! We won't let you have them! Go!"

The Trapinch and Purloin attacked the other Pokémon viciously. Purloin successfully scratched the Frillish and rushed the two grunts. When it returned, it put a small metal badge in the boy's hand.

"What did you get?" Hugh asked the cat as he examined the badge. "It's a membership badge? 'Team Plasma'"

While he examining it, the two grunts fumed at being attacked so quickly. "What a terrible kid!" the male Plasma grunt remarked.

"Don't hold back, Deino, Frillish" the female grunt ordered.

Ignoring the Trapinch, the two Plasma Pokémon ganged up on the poor cat. The cat didn't stand a chance. Lucy gasped in horror, quickly pulling out the cat's pokeball. "No! Come back Purloin!"

But just as the ball flew back towards the girl, a hand came out of nowhere and snatched the ball before it returned to the girl. The woman smiled as she held captured ball in triumph. "We, Team Plasma, will liberate this Purloin."

Hugh was past angry, he was furious. How dare they snatch his sister's new Pokémon? It was her birthday present for Arceus's sake! "Stop! Give back my sister's Purloin!" he demanded, rushing towards the grunts.

However, just as he reached the evildoers, the Deino tackled him, throwing him on the ground. "Big brother!" Lucy cried out, horrified at Team Plasma's brutality.

The grunts cackled in delight. "This is the first Pokémon we've liberated!" the woman cried out in glee.

"Let's report this to the sages!" the man replied. The man and woman rushed off, leaving the young White-2 watching Hugh and Lucy. The girl watched as Lucy rushed up to her brother, already weeping bitterly. The young agent walked up to the girl, who glowered at her. Lucy was beside herself. "You…" she whimpered, "How could you?"

"I'm sorry about this." The older girl apologized. "Don't worry; I'll take good care of the Purloin. She will be going to a much better place. Lord N will make sure of that. He's the bestest person in the world."

"White-2, let's get moving!" the woman yelled firmly, coming back for the younger grunt.

"Ok mom!" the she replied, "Bye, it was nice meeting you. Purloin will be much happier now. I promise!" She smiled before rushing back to her mother.

Hugh watched the three rushing off with Purloin, only noticing the evil glee the older agents ran off with. They had stolen Lucy's only Pokémon, her new best friend. The cat adored Lucy, loved how she brushed its fur. The cat loved how she had scratched its ears and patted its head. Even if it didn't tolerate Hugh, it had immediately brightened the girl's day. But now it was gone. Why? Because he, Hugh, had made her battle. She didn't want to battle; she just wanted to be with Purloin. Maybe…maybe if he was strong enough, he could have defeated them. If Trapinch had been a Flygon! The powerful dragon type would have swept the floor of those evildoers. He wouldn't have lost to those thieves. Purloin wouldn't have been taken away!

He slowly pulled himself off the ground, closing his hands into hard fists. "I won't forget what happened today! I'll never forget!" he muttered, "I won't ever forgive you! Remember this!"

He turned his face towards the heavens as he threw his fist into the air. "My name is Hugh! Hugh of Aspertia City! Remember this Team Plasma! I will hunt you down! I'll take you all down if I have to! I will rescue my sister's Purloin! I will avenge her! Remember this!" he roared, Lucy clinging to his arm tightly, still sobbing bitterly. "Don't you forget! I am Hugh!"

* * *

Hugh gritted his teeth at the memory. That had been five years ago when he had finally found his dream. When Team Plasma's 'Pokémon Liberation Plan' came together three years later, he threw himself into the fray, joining dozens of trainers in their fight to save their Pokémon. But in the midst of the battles, he had never found that stolen Purloin. He would find it; that was his life's goal. He needed to see his sister smile again. There was nothing else that mattered.

A quiet rapping at his door jerked him out of his rage. He yanked the door open. "What?"

Leo fell back in surprise. "Jeez, what's wrong with you?"

Hugh glared at the boy. "Nothing, I'm fine."

"You sure?" the dragon pants boy asked. "You don't look ok to me. You look like somebody pissed you off."

"What do you think?" the quill haired boy retorted, "I am pissed. I'm pissed that nobody seems to take thing seriously. Why can't people be more serious about training like am?"

"Well, you can't train 24/7. We all have a life here. We're kids, we're meant to have fun from time to time. I mean, we all need to do something to remind us of our homes."

'Home…something to remind us of home…hmmm…' Hugh processed that as he thought about the locket he had found when it clicked. It was plainly obvious. Lockets were used to remind people of someone special back home…more particularly girls. How could he have been so blind? He'd have to be a super dense boy with a Pikachu to have missed this. His fingers close into a fist as he mentally cursed himself for being so blind.

"Umm, Hugh, are you alright?" Leo asked nervously, noticing the clenched fist.

"Yeah," Hugh muttered, "I'm alright, in fact I'm more than alright." He grinned as he began plotting ways to get his revenge.

"You sure?" Leo asked cautiously, "You're sorta creeping me out here."

"Oh I'm fine," Hugh smirked, "In fact, I couldn't be better."

Leo was definitely creeped out now. "Ok then, I'd best get going. See you tomorrow." With that he turn tailed and rushed down the hall, not daring look back at the obsessed boy.

What Hugh figured out was that somebody here owned a locket from Team Plasma. More particularly, a girl owned a Team Plasma locket to remind her of home, home being Team Plasma. Which meant a girl here worked for Team Plasma. A girl here was responsible for stealing his sister's Purloin. This was his chance to redeem himself. He was going to find this evil witch and show her how it felt to lose was what most precious to her. Somebody, he didn't know who yet, but somebody was going to get a hurt real bad.

* * *

How was that? I don't know much about Hugh. I researched most of his from Bulbapedia and reading what parts of Pokémon Special Manga Volume 52 was in English. I just started Pokémon White 2 on my emulator, but it's really slow so I'm not that caught up with Hugh's personality. I did add Whi-two to the story though. I think it would add a little more depth to both Whi-two and Hugh's relationship.

Please note, this is not a fluff fic. I'm trying to be serious here, despite most of my other fics being quite fluffy. Tythos is quite fuffy. The Ranger Chronicles doesn't get super dark. Young Republic isn't dark at all. We get a few intense moments but I'm a fan of happy endings. This is the first fic where I'm trying to be a realist here. We're probably going to get a happy ending from this fic in the end, but I want to squeeze as much drama, hurt, pain, and betrayal into this fic as I can. This is probably why I love the Pokémon Manga. It's much more intense than the anime. Pokémon are actually attacking people and invading cities. Gymleaders are actually a real power and are a real threat when threatened. The Elite Four are quite dangerous, even deadly. Team Rocket and Plasma (I haven't fully read Ruby and Sapphire or Diamond and Pearl) are actually quite vicious and need to be stopped. However, they do mostly have a happy ending, so I'm still satisfied when I finish reading. Giovanni disbands Team Rocket and N leaves Team Plasma.

If you want to know who my favorite character in the Manga is, it's Yellow, probably one of the more overlooked characters. She immediately caught my attention and I loved reading about a girl who only wants to see Pokémon and people being best friends. I love how she has practically all the dexholders and gym leaders fooled with her gender. And her crush on Red is adorable. I mean, what ten-year-old girl would give up her carefree life in the forest to go through a life threatening quest to rescue a boy from the hands of the deadliest trainers in the world? She's probably the second strongest female battler next to Green/Blue, yet she feels uncomfortable battling unless it's to protect or save somebody. Plus, she's really cute!

Sorry I'm ranting. I just fangirl (or is fanboy) over Yellow and get upset when people portray her as the weak link among the dexholders. Anyways, I'm planning on finishing this fic by the time high school gets out. I'm saying that since college gets out this week. You can't really finish a fic in a week. That's just rushed writing and rushed writing leads to mistakes such as poor spelling and bad grammar. And don't get me started on homophones. Threw vs through, not vs knott, no vs know. That's just the beginning. I feel like offering myself as a beta reader to anyone who wants a good grammar/spell checker. If you want my services, PM me and I'll be happy to be OCD on your chapters.

The Tythos chapter has already come out and I'll probably get in one more chapter before I take a break for the summer project. The Young Republic chapter is probably not going to come out until I can rewatch a few episodes to get a hang on the Team's personalities. There's probably two more Ranger chapters until the summer. There will be another behind the scenes chapter for the Rangers as well. As I said before, please go to my poll on my profile or PM me on your opinion for my summer project.

The choices are:

* * *

Pokémon Master: Legendries and Eevees (Pokémon Friendship/Family & Romance, Ash K, Serena, Latios, Latias)

Ash and the Kalos gang meet a new rival, Serena's cousin, Adrian, his girlfriend Alley, and twins Ruby and Sapphire. But there's much more than meets the eye for this friendly, laidback Eevee trainer and his friends. Legendary Pokémon, the Renaissance Conference, Mega Evolution, Mt. Silver, the Battle Frontier, oh my! What could happen in this new tale?

* * *

Resisting the Future (Star Wars movieverse/Star Wars gameverse Tragedy & Humor, Mace Windu, Palpatine, Sith W, Sith I)

If you could change the past and prevent a galactic massacre, would you do it? Sith acolytes Malavai and Quinzel are some of the few remaining members of the Sith Alliance. They have been given a daring assignment. Go back in time, before the Jedi Invasion and ensure Palpatine takes the throne. Why? You're better off with the lesser of the two evils.

* * *

Beware the Darkrai (Star Wars gameverse Mystery & Adventure, OC)

"Beware the Darkrai, from their talons; the blood of evil shall be shed redder. Beware the Darkrai, for every innocent defiled, their vengeance shall burn brighter." The nursery rhyme is whispered in fear throughout cantinas in the Outer Rim. Tales and legends of shadowy figures with glowing blue features ruthlessly slaughtering slavers, gangsters, and pirates brings hope to young slave girl Asheela Tarka. But what happens when she sneaks aboard a Darkrai Flying Bat?

* * *

Out of the three, I'm probably most prone to the Pokémon fic, the Darkrai, and then the Future. If I don't hear otherwise, I'm going with the Pokémon fic.

Besides that, May the Force of the Lord God Almighty be with you always! Happy Finals!

UCCMaster


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! UCCMaster here!

Three Finals down, one to go! Just got to have the important parts of the Pauline Epistles memorized. Which means I have more time to work on this fic, which I'm psyched about. This time, we have Whi-two's perspective and her origins, so sit back and enjoy the next part of Pokémon: Black 2 & White 2.

I do not own Pokémon Special Manga or Pokémon come to think of it. If I did, I'd make a full Black 2 and White 2 chapter and not just one volume. Please **Rate** and **Review**!

* * *

Whi-two dragged herself into her room, slamming the door behind her with her foot. The afternoon had been hectic for her. Never mind: her entire time here at the Aspertia Trainer's School had been hectic. Never before had she been so confused and offended in her life.

First off, she had just moved here and immediately she was forced to do one thing she didn't feel comfortable doing, battling. Don't get her wrong, she's an excellent battler. Foongus was powerful after training and Team Plasma had trained her how trainers fought and how to defeat them quickly. But she hated the thought of forcing Pokémon to battle just for the fun of it. It just seemed abusive and wrong. For her, there was a line: battling to prove who was stronger and battling to protect others from harm. Her Foongus was trained to prevent battles and if need be, win them, and he wasn't her most powerful fighter. Back home she had a much stronger Pokémon, but she loved it so much she couldn't bear to force it into a fight. So now she was in a Trainer School where you battle on a daily basis. The best she could hope for was to defeat her opponents quickly without causing much harm to either Pokémon.

Secondly, she had caught the attention of the class flirt and playboy Lack-two. The guy kept jumping from girl to girl, going on a date one night, then breaking it off a few days later. Now he had set his sights on her. But, honestly, the donut haired girl knew better than to accept a date from the suave charmer. And suave he was. They had just gone a trip to Pokestar studios, founded by the famous BW Agency President: White, a girl only a few years her senior. The entire trip there and back, the playboy had insisted he sit next to her. He pestered her with his cheesy pickup lines and had even tried holding her hand. The perv he was! Probably all he wanted was to kiss her and the status that he had violated every girl in the school, which was horrible considering they were both twelve.

Despite all the reasons to hate, his suaveness still made her heart flutter. As much as she hated it, the boy was…well…charming. Always courteous, he had this knightly dashing personality. And well, he was handsome. She could understand why some girls swooned whenever he shot them a compliment, as if cupid's arrows had pierced their hearts and caused them to drop right where they stood. After their first match, despite refusing to take the horrid Pokedex, Lack-two had sweet talked her into taking it. She still couldn't understand it. One moment, she was shaking her head, the next she was holding the damn thing in her hands, smiling. It was safe to say she wasn't falling for his tricks, but she had to admit he wasn't the worst guy to come after her. At least it wasn't Hugh of all people.

Hugh was just…well…emotional. He never seemed to slow down. All he did was battle and get mad at people who weren't. Pretty much the two of them were exact opposites. It was funny, he was just like that angry boy and his little sister she had met five years before, back when her mother and her had just join Team Plasma. The boy honestly ticked her off.

"Hold it together girl," she reminded herself. "Lord N would want you to keep persevering through these difficult trials."

She smiled softly at the thought. Lord N, the true King of Team Plasma, was the young man who had inspired her. The green haired teen was her hero, the young man who had taught her how to truly love and care for Pokémon. He had taught several grunt kids such as herself how to hear their Pokémon's voices. Sometimes they wanted to hug, other times they wanted to battle. It was he who had introduced her to Foongus, her partner. It was one of the best days in her life.

* * *

They had just gotten back to the castle. White-2, as she was known back then, was puzzled. How could they take a Pokémon like that and call it liberation? The girl seemed nice enough. The boy…maybe not, but that was beside the point.

"Mom?" she tugged on her mother's cloak, "Why did we have to take the Purloin? It seemed sort of mean to do that."

"Girl, it doesn't matter." The man interjected. "What matters is that all Pokémon are to be liberated for the glory of Team Plasma. So don't ask questions and just be happy that another Pokémon was been liberated."

White-2 grabbed her mother in fear. The man, Red-4, didn't seem to be that nice. All he seemed to do was yell at his Pokémon and get mad at her. Her mother picked her up, pulling the small girl into a hug. "Oh don't mind Red-4, he's just a fuss puss. Be happy, Purloin is free now. Come on, let's show him to the Sages."

The three of them strolled past countless other Pokémon and grunts as they made their way over to the main hall. When they entered, she saw the seven men huddled around a table. When they noticed the three, they scowled at them. "What do you want? Can't you see we're busy right now?"

Red-4 shivered for a moment before speaking. "We bring good new sir!"

The men turned towards the trio. "This had better be good."

White-1 took the initiative. "Well sir, I'm happy to report that we have liberated a Pokémon, a Purloin."

The men didn't seem that pleased. "Anything else?"

White-2 didn't seem to notice their displeasure at being interrupted. "Well sirs, we let the Tranpich go, but we were able to liberate this Purloin. Isn't that great?" she smiled with pride.

The men did not look happy. "You let a rare Trapinch get away, but you captured a plain, everyday Purloin? Are you serious?"

"How dare you interrupt us with this insignificant matter?" another roar in disgust.

The little girl, terrified of their angry faces, hid her face in her mother's tunic. These Sages weren't nice people at all.

"Now, now, this isn't any way to act around this child." The assembly turned to see a tall man wearing royal robes. It was Ghetsis, the father of Lord N. Instead of a frown, he had a warm smile on his face. "After all, they did liberate a Pokémon from its cruel trainer. We should rejoice!"

He strolled casually up to the trio and held his hand out. "May I?"

White-1 nodded immediately. "Of course my Lord." She handed him the Purloin's pokeball.

"Hmm," he momentarily glanced over the pokeball before kneeling down to look the girl with his one uncovered eye. "You should be proud of your accomplishment. This Pokémon is in a much better place now that you have saved it. Can I trust you with another important assignment?"

"Of course sir." She smiled.

"Good," he returned a warm friendly smile. This is what she had expected from the leader of Team Plasma. He was a man who, like his son, truly cared about the Pokémon they liberated. He held out the pokeball. "Can I trust you to take this ball over to the nursery? It's a big responsibility, but I think you can do it."

She nodded excitedly. "Of course Lord N's dad! I'd be honored to do it!"

The man chuckled kindly. "Well then dear, here you go and don't fail me, ok?" He said, handing the ball to her.

She grinned, grabbed the ball, and skipped out of the room. It was nice to see that not everyone in Team Plasma were rude old people like the Sages. The seven-year-old was so happy that she didn't even notice the green haired teen until she ran straight into him.

"Lord N!" she stuttered. This was embarrassing. She had just slammed head on into her king. "Umm…sorry about that! I'm so sorry!" she stammered, "I didn't mean to, I mean, it was an accident."

The green hair teen laughed. "Don't worry, I know." He picked himself up and turned to face the young girl. "We've met before…you're…, hold on, I remember…you're White-2."

"Yep!" the brunette smiled. "I'm seven years old and a proud member of Team Plasma!" she put her hand up in a salute.

N chuckled. "No need to do that. I'm just a few years older than you." He noticed the pokeball in the girl's hands and frowned. "What that pokeball doing here?"

"Oh," she explained, "We just liberated this Purloin and Lord Ghetsis entrusted me to take it to the nursery."

N sighed at how truly innocent the girl was. "Well White-2, we first need to do 2 things before we continue."

"What's that?" the girl tilted her head confused.

"First," N started, taking the ball out of the girl's hand, "We need to release this Purloin. It's cruel to deny this Purloin his freedom by keeping him cramped up in that pokeball."

"Oh!" the girl realized he was right. "Of course!" she tried to pry the ball open, only to end up in failure. N smiled as he shook his head. "No, no, no, that's not how you do it dear." He took the ball and pressed the release mechanism. With a whoosh, the ball opened and the Purloin popped out. It glanced around confused until it recognized the Plasma crests on the girl's uniform. It let out a snarl before leaping towards the girl, a shadow claw charging in its paw. But just as it did, a mushroom shaped Pokémon blocked its path, letting itself take the attack. The girl cried out in horror.

N, having seen this happen many times before, quickly took control of the situation. "Purloin, stop this at once. I just want to talk to you!" he called, grabbing the purple cat from behind. Quickly, he placed his hand on the cat's head and began to gently pat it. "Calm down friend. You're scared and you aren't in control of yourself. There, there, you're going to be just fine." He soothed.

"Lord N, be careful!" the girl called out, "I think that Purloin's going to hurt you."

The green haired teen shook his head. "Don't worry; everything's going to be ok. See?"

To White-2's surprise, the cat had already calmed down significantly and had even begun to lick the boy's hands. N took a seat on the floor and placed the cat on his lap. "Oh my, who's the good Purloin? Yes you are, now I think you own an apology to our friend here." He gestured to the terrified girl curled into a corner. The cat meowed in protest, but the boy click his tongue in disapproval. "Now, now, I know the girl took you away from your Lucy, but understand that you are now free. Now you have all the freedom you want. I know your Lucy may be nice now, but sooner or later she's going to just ignore you and abandon you. Now my friend White-2 here, she's going to take care of you and all the other Pokémon here. She's going to make sure that you're properly fed and taken care of. Is that okay?" he asked, gently rocket the cat in his arms. "I know this is new for you, but give it a try and you'll be happier than you've ever been."

The Purloin meowed cautiously before walking slowly towards the girl. It sniffed her hand a few times before meowing more confidently. Soon it rubbed its head on her chest and purred softly. The girl cautiously placed her arms around the cat and pulled it into a hug, causing it to purr affectionately. "Wow! It actually likes me!" she giggled as she pulled the cat into a hug.

Just then she noticed the other Pokémon. "Oh my! Look at this Pokémon, he's hurt!" she cried as she carefully placed her new friend down and rushed to the injured mushroom Pokémon. N joined her. "It appears to be Foongus! Don't worry, he doesn't appear to be hurt that badly. But to be safe, we should get him to the nursery."

He picked up the Foongus and led the girl to the nursery. The nursery was a huge indoor auditorium housing dozens of liberated Pokémon. N led the girl and the Purloin to the built in Pokémon Center where the Nurse Plasma took the Foongus.

White-2 sat on the bench, worried about the poor Foongus. The Foongus had protected her from harm and now she felt as if she had done exactly what she had sworn never to let happen. She had abused the Foongus. She felt tears fill her eyes as she began to sob at her incompetence. "It's all my fault." She muttered.

"Now friend, what seems to be the issue that has you so down?" N asked, noticing her tears.

"I abused it. I failed Team Plasma. I let another Pokémon get hurt because of me." The girl sobbed.

"That's not true," N protested, placing a calming hand on the girl's shoulder, "It was all a big misunderstanding. The Purloin was confused and didn't understand what was going on. However, Foongus decided on its own free will to protect you. It's one of the great unsolvable equations I have yet to understand. I could sense that despite Foongus not knowing you, he consciously decided that for some reason you were worth protecting."

"Lord N, your Foongus is fully healed and ready to go." The nurse called, handing him the mushroom Pokémon.

"Thank you, milady." N said, taking the Pokémon from her and flashing a chivalrous smile at the young woman.

"Why…umm…" the nurse stammered, her cheeks flushing red, "It is not a problem Lord N. It was…my pleasure."

The Foongus took one look at White-2 before jumping into her arms.

"Foon!" it cried before staring into her eyes. "Foon! Foon!"

The girl stood there confused. "What did he say?" she asked, turning towards N.

N chuckled. "My word," he remarked, "It appears that this Foongus has taken a liking to you and wants you to be his human companion."

"Really?" the girl asked, surprised. "I'm not so sure I would be a great friend to Foongus."

N sighed. "You don't understand. Foongus has heard your heart. He has sensed your wish to love and take care of Pokémon and now he wants to help you fulfill your dream."

"Really? Wow! That's amazing!" she brought the Pokémon so that their eyes met. "You really want to be friends with me?"

"Foon!" it acknowledged.

"Now that you're friends, it is time to teach you how to listen to your Pokémon's hearts." N explained before holding out his hand.

The girl took his hand. "Come, let's learn together." Her lord declared.

* * *

"Lord N, please come back soon." She prayed silently. The sooner Lord N returned, the sooner she could ditch this horrid place and return to the field.

She opened her wardrobe and pulled out a white medieval style cloak with a stylized 'P' on it. She knew she risked discovery since she had taken it with her, but she would rather risk discovery than not be ready to follow Lord N immediately. The suit was just as she had left it before, pristine white and hand washed clean. Now all that was missing was the…

Where was the Locket? Whi-two quickly felt the area around her neck to find that her cherished locket was missing. It must have fallen off her neck when Hugh was pushing all girls around.

The donut haired girl yanked the door open and rushed out into the hall, her heart beating like a drum. She had to find it. It was a gift from N's sisters, given to her just before they had fled the compound.

She searched high and low all throughout the halls. She searched her locker to no avail. It was gone…but wait, that meant…

That meant that somebody had found it and taken her locket…her Team Plasma locket with N's picture clearly depicted inside. Whi-two felt her heart beating as she realized the dreaded truth. Somebody now knew her secret. Somebody knew that inside these walls, a Team Plasma agent dwelled, most likely a spy sent to overthrow the school and steal everyone's Pokémon. She knew that wasn't true, but that's what everyone's depiction of Team Plasma was. But somebody knew and that somebody could end up ruining the trust she had worked so hard to build. Somebody out there knew who she really was and was going to end her happiness, for good.

* * *

How was that? I actually wrote this all in one sitting straight. I'm quite proud of myself. Started writing at 7:30 pm and finished at 11. Let me know what you think is going to happen. I'd like to credit Airin Balqysh of deviant art for drawing such a beautiful piece of art. I am happy to say that this isn't the end. I know I originally meant this to be a three-shot, but I think this needs a full short story to solve. I'm thinking more like seven to ten chapters in total.

Again, I am looking for Beta readers and I want your opinions on which summer fic I should do. My poll is on my bio page. The choices are again:

* * *

Pokémon Master: Legendries and Eevees (Pokémon Friendship/Family & Romance, Ash K, Serena, Latios, Latias)

Ash and the Kalos gang meet a new rival, Serena's cousin, Adrian, his girlfriend Alley, and twins Ruby and Sapphire. But there's much more than meets the eye for this friendly, laidback Eevee trainer and his friends. Legendary Pokémon, the Renaissance Conference, Mega Evolution, Mt. Silver, the Battle Frontier, oh my! What could happen in this new tale?

* * *

Resisting the Future (Star Wars movieverse/Star Wars gameverse Tragedy & Humor, Mace Windu, Palpatine, Sith W, Sith I)

If you could change the past and prevent a galactic massacre, would you do it? Sith acolytes Malavai and Quinzel are some of the few remaining members of the Sith Alliance. They have been given a daring assignment. Go back in time, before the Jedi Invasion and ensure Palpatine takes the throne. Why? You're better off with the lesser of the two evils.

* * *

Beware the Darkrai (Star Wars gameverse Mystery & Adventure, OC)

"Beware the Darkrai, from their talons; the blood of evil shall be shed redder. Beware the Darkrai, for every innocent defiled, their vengeance shall burn brighter." The nursery rhyme is whispered in fear throughout cantinas in the Outer Rim. Tales and legends of shadowy figures with glowing blue features ruthlessly slaughtering

slavers, gangsters, and pirates brings hope to young slave girl Asheela Tarka. But what happens when she sneaks aboard a Darkrai Flying Bat?

* * *

Out of the three, I'm probably most prone to the Pokémon fic, the Darkrai, and then the Future. If I don't hear otherwise, I'm going with the Pokémon fic.

Besides that, May the Force of the Lord God Almighty be with you always! Happy Finals! Please **Fav** and **Review**

UCCMaster


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! UCCMaster here!

I'm officially done with finals! Praise the Lord! He is good indeed. But enough of that, this chapter actually gets a name. From now on, I will be rotating all three perspectives in each chapter. It should speed things up so I don't end up in a writer's block and not finish this short story. Anyways, enjoy this next chapter.

I do not own Pokémon Special Manga or Pokémon come to think of it. If I did, I'd make a full Black 2 and White 2 chapter and not just one volume. Please **Rate** and **Review**!

* * *

Winds Blowing

* * *

For the first time in a while, Lack-two was actually studying. Most evenings he spent working on his mission, however this particular section of Pokémon breeding was particularly challenging and he had never covered this subject during Interpol training. While he knew Cheren did get a little annoyed with his flirting around, the older teen seemed to turn a blind eye as long as he did well on his studying and homework. He smiled faintly. "It's all part of the cover." He muttered.

As he began scrolling through the documents, a small pop-up window alerted him of his assistant's arrival. The Interpol Undercover Computer, or IUC for short, was wirelessly connected to all the sensors he had set around the school. After the Vullipede incident, he wasn't going to be caught off guard again.

Without breaking stride, he turned the window camera on. Yep, it was Looker, probably one of the most determined and loyal agents in the organization. Also he was probably one of the most incompetent agents. They guy always broke cover at the wrong time and often times, way too early. He sighed before calling. "Report!"

From the top of the window, the man's head popped out in disbelief. "How did you know I was here?"

The boy didn't even bother answering. "What is it you have to report?"

A manila folder was tossed onto his bed. "We have new orders. Team Plasma's on the move and we need to move out."

Surprised, the boy raised an eyebrow. "Why did you get the order? I'm your supervisor. These things should go to me first."

The agent's face turned a little red as he realized he was caught in the act. "Well…umm…I was supposed to deliver this to you ASAP but first I took a tiny peek."

Lack-two rolled his eyes, still focusing on the habits of Pokémon eating Lysandre brand macaroons compared to Cyrus Poffins. "So you broke protocol and examined a confidential document that was above your clearance level."

"Well…uh…sir…I mean…that's one way of putting it." The man stammered. "I would put it as me taking initiative to come prepared for a mission briefing."

The brown haired boy shut off his laptop and picked up the folder, the words INTERPOL and CONFIDENTIAL stamped on both sides. He opened the folder and began reviewing the facts.

Team Plasma had broken into two factions: there was the True Team Plasma and the Neo Team Plasma.

The True Plasmas were disbanded members of the former Team Plasma under Sage Rood. They still held their loyalties to N and his ideals, which actually weren't that bad. While personally Lack-two disliked Team Plasma for stealing Pokémon in the name of liberating them, N wasn't wrong about trying to get better treatment for Pokémon. There were some pretty abusive trainers, thing was that were some pretty good trainers too. Interestingly enough, Interpol had labeled them as possible allies.

The Neo Team Plasma, on the other hand, was made up of the Ghetsis and the remaining six sages. Apparently they had thrown out the idea of liberating Pokémon and went to straight to the point: taking over Unova. According to the intel Interpol had, Ghetsis planned on summoning some sort of legendary Pokémon like last time. Head Plasma scientist Colress was building something help them but that was as much as they knew. Interpol had them as top priority.

"Ok Looker," the boy said, decided on a plot of action. "We'll leave tomorrow night and head towards Driftveil City."

"Why Driftveil? I'd think it'd be best to head right for the old castle." Looker protested.

Lack-two thought for a second. "In case you haven't noticed yet, there're only two of us. I'm not going to a battle with only two people. This True Plasma team might be the back we need for this op. But, if you're interested, you can head over to the castle right now and I'll come with the cavalry."

Looker grinned. "Sounds like a plan to me sir!"

With that, his head popped back up and he vanished. Lack-two rolled his eyes. Sometimes the agency seems to hire people a little too overzealous about their job. Just then he heard a knocking on his door.

He opened the door expecting to see Leo, but to his surprise, Hugh stood in the doorway.

"Hugh!" he exclaimed in surprise, "What brings you here?"

"Tomorrow's my birthday and my mom insisted I have a party and invite some friends." He grumbled.

Lack-two faked sympathy, "Aww, that's so nice you consider me a friend. Who else is coming?"

"It's going to be you, me, and Leo." He mumbled.

The agent's mind was running through scenarios and realized this would probably be the last chance he would get to see whether or not the Plasma agent was in the school. "Well Hugh, here's some advice. You need a girl there...someone cute to show off to your mom."

Hugh glared at him. "Well, if you really are that in need of a girl to cling at your side, I guess I'll invite the only sensible person to invite."

"Who's that?" Lack-two asked curiously. What did this guy think about when it came to girls?

"Whi-two," Hugh responded. "She's probably the only person who can resist your perverted advancements and still keep her cool."

Perfect, the girl he suspected going to a birthday party with him. The agent couldn't wait.

* * *

Whi-two, on the other hand, wasn't even thinking about studying. Why study when you're going to leave anyways. She had been found out. To her surprise, she hadn't been arrested when she had woken up that morning. Everyone hated Team Plasma, though she believed they were only misguided. They just didn't understand their vision. N had taught her how to truly love and care for Pokémon and that the trainers just didn't understand that Pokémon need to be free. There was nothing wrong with battling: it was a Pokémon's nature to battle and wish to become stronger. But she believed that taking away their freedom and forcing them to battle for the pleasure of humans was cruel and abusive. Her Foongus was plenty strong and she never put her best friend into a pokeball.

Still, she had to admit, her views had changed over the two years that she and her mother had spent away from Team Plasma. She had met a few trainers who seemed to treat their Pokémon as best friends and partners. In fact, it seemed weird that many of the Pokémon seemed content to stay in their balls until further notice. In fact, her Foongus didn't seem to be biased on whether or not he was in a pokeball or free. Honestly, she often found herself confused. Were trainers really that bad?

It was a balanced argument: N was right, it did seem cruel, harsh, and abusive to force Pokémon to give up their homes and freedom to battle for the trainer's glory. But then again, many of the Pokémon she had met didn't seem to mind their circumstances. For the most part, she had seen some Pokémon even ask to come with a trainer they felt connected to, just like how Foongus had chosen her as his friend all those years ago. It felt so confusing, a battle between Ideals and Truth.

She quietly strolled over to her wardrobe and pulled out her old uniform. She laid it on her bed and stared at it, hoping that the sight of her uniform could help solve her dilemma. Just then, she heard a faint buzz sound from her uniform's inner pocket. Odd, who would be trying to call her on her old Plasma communicator? She quickly reached into the pocket and pulled out the small handheld device.

When she pressed the answer key, a small hologram jumped to life on the projector. The hologram was an older girl wearing an identical white uniform. (think like Star Wars holograms)

"Hey there Whitey! How's it going?"

She almost fainted from shock, falling onto her bed. The holographic girl stared at the limp girl. "Hmm…hold on…" a moment later, the transceiver's projector switched from projecting a miniature hologram to a life size model of the girl. She wore a castle dress identical to Whi-two's but her hood was down to reveal she had cropped green hair. The holographic girl walked over to her dazed friend and patted her with a holographic hand.

"White-2? You okay, come on, we don't have time to pass out like. You're stronger than that!"

The donut haired girl slowly got up. What happened? She could have sworn that her best friend from Team Plasma had given her a holocall…she opened her eyes to see the blue tinted face staring down at her.

"Yii!" Whi-two shrieked. It was real. Then she came to her senses. An ex-Plasma grunt speaking to a fully uniformed Plasma agent was the last thing she wanted people to see. She quickly dashed to her bedroom door and slammed it shut. "Uhh, hey Black-1, what are you doing here?"

The girl giggled. "What else? I've been trying to call my best friend for the last two years and she finally picks up and freaks out. What's happened to you, girl?"

She looked around the room, walking a full circle around the room. "Wow Whitey, you got the big time. This some sort of private academy?"

"It's the Aspertia City Trainer's School." Whi-two mumbled.

"Whoa!" the girl was shocked. "Never thought I'd see you in a Trainer's school? I mean, I thought since Lord N was against trainers you'd never set foot in this place."

She groaned. "Believe me Black-1, it was my mom's idea. She said something about me having a normal life."

"Oh is that so?" the girl smiled. "And you were dragged here screaming and kicking. I know you, you'd jump at the first chance to rejoin Lord N and his crusade…then again…so would I. Most of us kids would. We grew up there. It was our home and Lord N was our big brother."

Then she noticed the uniform on the bed. "Nice to see you still kept you suit, though you won't need it for much longer."

"What do mean?"

"Haven't you been following the news recently? Team Plasma's back and Ghetsis is leading them. They're giving capturing legendaries another shot."

Whi-two raised her brow in surprise. "Really? Is Lord N with them?"

The girl shook her head. "Nope. Honestly, those guys have lost sight of Plasma's true goals: Pokémon liberation. From what I've seen, they've been pretty focused on just taking over the Unova region and ruling with a Ghetsis fist."

"So why are you in your uniform then?" Whi-two asked.

The girl held up her hand. "I'm getting there. Sage Rood disagrees with the entire 'take over the Unova Region' thing. Honestly, a lot of us are pretty embarrassed to be associated with Ghetsis. He got us all fooled by making us believe in his sincerity. So, Sage Rood is rallying any former Plasma grunts and agents who still believe in N's dream to band together and redeem Team Plasma's name. Naturally I thought, well, since Rood was probably the strongest believer in N, you might be interested in joining us."

Whi-two jumped up in eagerness. "Of course! I'd do anything to help. Let me just grab my uniform and I'll…"

Suddenly she heard a loud rapping sound from the door. Someone was at the door. She quickly shooed Black-1 with her hands. The girl instantly understood and the hologram vanished. Whi-two quickly grabbed her uniform and threw it under her bed. Glancing in the mirror, she fixed her buns and opened the door to reveal Lack-two and Hugh.

"Hey there beautiful!" Lack-two greeted.

"Hi…" Hugh muttered.

"Lack-two, Hugh, what can I do for you?" Whi-two asked nervously.

Lack-two took the lead and flashed his heartwarming, stomach-fluttering, fangirl-fainting smile. Whi-two definitely felt the Butterfrees fluttering in her stomach but she managed to maintain a frown. "Well Whi-two, Mr. Quilfish head was something he wants to tell you." He said as he shoved Hugh forward.

The boy glared at the playboy before lower his head and mumbled something.

The other boy held up a hand to his ear. "What was that? I don't think she heard you buddy." He grinned.

"You're invited to my birthday party." He glared at the boy. "There! That good enough?"

Lack-two chuckled and rubbed his friend's hair affectionately. "Of course! You did great! Don't you feel better now?"

Hugh didn't return the boy's smile. Whi-two just stood there, paralyzed by the brown haired boy's smile. Lack-two took her lack of response as a yes. "Can you come? Yes? Great! We'll pick you up after school tomorrow. Don't worry about getting him a gift. I got something and we can say it was from both of us!"

He turned to the sulking boy. "Alright Hugh! Let's go back!"

The girl managed to wave faintly before shutting the door.

"Wow! You got a hot boyfriend."

Whi-two jerked around, her cheeks flushed red. There stood her holographic friend, grinning. "Lack-two's not my—" she denied, raising her hands in protest.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Sure, that what they all say. First comes awkwardness, then denial, and eventually acceptance."

Whi-two chuckled nervously. "Well anyways, I'm leaving now, so I won't be going." She objected.

Her friend shook her head. "No you aren't. You will be going to that party. This is your last chance of living a normal life until this crisis is taken care of. Once you finished spending time with your boyfriend, then you can run as fast as you can to Driftveil City. That a deal?"

The donut bun girl glared at her friend, but sighed. "Fine, have it your way."

Black-1 smiled. "You won't regret this."

* * *

Hugh rolled his eyes at his 'friend's' antics. Lack-two had been back to back flirting with Whi-two, flashing his smile and constantly complimenting her looks. Whi-two, to his surprise, actually blushed at his antics, but quickly regained her composure and shoved him away.

"Whoa there beautiful!" the suave boy remarked, "You got quite a grip there. Ever think about using it to bring me closer?"

Hugh groaned inwardly. Why did Leo have to cancel on him? The boy had abstained, claiming he had to run a few errands for his family. Surprisingly, Lack-two had been perfectly fine with Leo's refusal, but still had insisted that Whi-two be there. Was this guy so girl crazy that he couldn't operate without her?

Whi-two's lack of response seemed to only turn the boy on even more. He jokingly scratched his imaginary beard in contemplation. "Hmm…judging by your response, I think you don't just want to pull me closer, but also you want to me to be all over you as well."

Hugh had had enough. He turned towards his two guests, face scrunched in frustration. "I've had enough of you two!" He yelled.

He pointed at the donut haired girl. "You need to get over this shyness of yours and get your head into the game. I don't understand how you can be so timid and weak yet become such a strong battler. What is wrong with you?"

The girl's eyes widened with shock. "Well, I mean…" She stuttered, "I…well…don't like, you know well…"

"What!" he shouted. "What is it you don't like?"

Whi-two sniffled, trying to hold back the tears, but soon failed. "I don't like battling!" she confessed just as the tears began pouring out. She fell to her knees; her head hung low in shame.

Lack-two, sensing the girl's feelings of angst, placed his arm around her, which she just shrugged off. The action reminded Hugh of his other problem.

"And you!" he jabbed his finger at brown haired boy, "You disgust me. You fill your perverted head with girls so much that you can't seem to operate without breaking some girl's poor heart. You flirt so much when you should be training and battling. The only reason I have an ounce of respect for you is because you actually are pretty strong. But you could be stronger if you'd just concentrate of what's important. You are despicable!"

The boy put his hands up in protest. "Jeez bro, lighten up! Just because I date a few girls doesn't mean that I neglect my studies. Get a life dude. There's more to life than just battling. I mean, it's just for fun. Even Champion Iris has a life outside of the battlefield and she's only a few years older than us."

Hugh glared at Lack-two. "More to life? Battling just for fun? There's much more to battling than _fun_!" he yelled, slurring the word 'fun'. "Like taking down that f #ing Team Plasma! Those heartless jerks have ruined so many lives and dreams. My dream is to destroy Team Plasma and rescue my sister's Purloin that was stolen so many years before."

"Pu…Purloin?" Whi-two choked out.

Hugh ignored her as he continued, raising his fist into the air. "And I will not stop searching, I will not stop training, I will not stop fighting until I have found that Purloin that was stolen from me! You hear me Plasma? I will find you and avenge my sister!"

He turned to his two flabbergasted classmates. "So don't you dare tell me that battling isn't important or just a game. Battling is what took Lucy's Purloin from me and battling will bring him back!"

Whi-two just knelt there, crying her eyes out. Lack-two did better. He walked up to the enraged boy and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear that buddy. I didn't mean to offend you. You're our friend and we need to be more conscious of our friend's feelings. Let me tell you that Team Plasma has hurt a lot of people. I know many people who have lost dear friends and partners to their liberation schemes. But taking this frustration out on your friends isn't helping anything, ok?"

For some strange reason, Hugh felt a considerable weight lifted from his shoulders. Maybe sharing his pain and struggles with others will help him cope with his pent up anger. He put his hand on Lack-two's. "Thanks, that…means…a lot to me."

The boy smiled. "Good to hear that. We care for you buddy. Isn't that right Whi-two?"

The girl managed to lift gaze to look up at the boy. "Yeah, sure. We care for you and don't want you to be angry with us."

Lack-two helped Whi-two up. "Now, come on! We have a party to get to. Though Hugh, I have to ask you a small question."

Hugh raised a brow to him. "What is it Lack-two?"

The playboy flashed his signature smile. "Is your sister Lucy hot?"

"LACK-TWO!" the boy received two punches from his friends.

The boy rubbed his sore cheek. "What?"

* * *

I know, I know. I promised that we'd get to the climax this chapter, but honestly, there is so much I thought of as I wrote this chapter that I couldn't help but write a development chapter. Hopefully, I'll get the rising action next chapter. I am now on Lake Valor (Also as UCCMaster), feel free to post your thoughts and reviews here or there. I'll start posting the chapters there as well.

As I have said in previous chapters I will be starting a summer project as soon as I finish this story (one, maybe two weeks). Go to my poll and let me know what you want me to write. If I don't get any votes, I'll just write Pokémon XY: Legendaries and Eevees

Anyways, please **Follow** and **Review**!

May the Force of the Lord God Almighty be with you, always!

UCCMaster


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! UCCMaster here!

Hey everyone, I'm home and happy to be done with my freshman year of college, good Lord, if I ever have to write another Hermeneutics paper I'll go nuts (I'll probably have to write a lot harder things in the future) but I don't have any Bible classes next semester so I'm happy. I also apologize for not posting for over a week. I've been caught up because my emulator finally started speeding up and I love Eevee, I've caught three so far and I just can't stop trying to catch them. I'm playing White 2 anyways. I've been playing so many games, it's been hard to concentrate. Pokémon: White-2, Age of Empires III Asian Dynasties, and Star Wars: the Old Republic! And plus my little sister has gotten Alpha Sapphire for 3ds. Anyways, enjoy this next chapter.

I do not own Pokémon Special Manga or Pokémon come to think of it. If I did, I'd make a full Black 2 and White 2 chapter and not just one volume. Please **Rate** and **Review**!

* * *

Truth and Ideals

Lack-two packed his messenger bag. Pokeballs, check; taser, check; food supplies, check; transceiver, check; laptop, check; that was pretty much it. He didn't need to grab his other clothes. This mission required him traveling lightly.

Speaking of missions, this one was a failure. He hadn't found the Team Plasma spy. Sure he had a good idea that it was Whi-two but he hadn't had time to confront her about it. Speaking of which, this would be the first mission that he had failed in a long time. In the two years that he had served, a superintendent failing a mission would be embarrassing. But what was done was done and he had a new assignment.

Quickly he went over the case file one more time. According to Intel, the True Plasmas had set up in Driftveil city. Well, actually the intel wasn't wrong since the True Plasmas had pretty much come clean about their intentions and publicly announced their location. They wished to atone for their past misdeeds by caring for lost and abandoned Pokémon. For some reason, the agent smiled. This is what Team Plasma should have been. They wanted to protect Pokémon from abuse and cruelty. By opening up a shelter and nursery, they fulfilled that goal without having to resort to drastic methods.

Finally, he had finished packing. Hastily shoving the file into his bag, he opened his window, looked both ways, and smiled. Closing his eyes, he let out a steadied breath before releasing his grip on the ledge. Feeling the air rushing around him, he patiently waited for a few seconds of free falling until he landed softly in a bed of straw miraculously waiting for him. Opening his eyes, he examined the area around him. Good, nobody had seen his leap of faith. Despite the belief that dropping from heights with your eyes closed was something that only came from video games, many of the younger, more fit agents of Interpol utilized such death defying feats quite often. The key to such feats was preparation. When he had just arrived, he had made the stack in case he ever needed to make a quick getaway. Other agents utilized moats, rivers, fields, portable air bags, and even flying type Pokémon such as Unfezant, Staraptor, and Pidgeot. Only top agents could pull off leaps of faith with "true" faith that they would survive.

Dusting himself off, Lack-two quickly leaped out of the haystack and dashed into the darkness. If he had checked his belongings before he had left, he would have noticed his casefile on the True Plasmas had fallen out his bag during his fall.

* * *

Whi-two paced around her room impatiently. Wearing her old Plasma uniform made her heart beat giddily. How much longer did she have to wait? Why was Black-1 taking so long to fetch her? She needed to get out of here, lest suffer Hugh's wrath.

Yes, she now remembered Hugh. That afternoon at Hugh's birthday had been a real eye opener. Finding out that Hugh had been the owner of the Purloin Black-1's dad, her mom, and she had liberated had truly broken her. It got even worse when she met Lucy.

* * *

They had finally reached Hugh's family's apartment. Hugh's mother and father joyfully welcomed the friends in, claiming that they were so proud that Hugh had made friends at the school. Hugh just stood in front of his parents and sulked, while Lack-two utilized his charming smile and personality to woo the group in. Whi-two, on the other hand, merely stood flabbergasted at the entirety of the situation. That was until her eyes met with Lucy's. The girl stared at her before smiling and handed her a piece of cake. The rest of the afternoon actually went quite pleasant, Hugh's parents were very friendly and if Lack-two hadn't been flirting with her the entire time, she probably would have said the afternoon was perfect. But as the day drew to an end, Lucy beckoned the donut-haired girl to follow her. When they reached the girl's room, Lucy quickly shut the door behind her.

"I know who you are." She said firmly.

Whi-two's eyes widened. "You do?"

She nodded. "While my brother's pretty dense to remember a girl's eyes from five years ago, I'm not. You're a Team Plasma agent. You're the girl who stole my Purloin." She matter-of-factly, neither smiling nor frowning.

In moments, Whi-two was on her knees before the girl. "Please forgive me! I'm so sorry for what pain I caused you. I didn't realize what I was doing at the time and only wanted the best for that Purloin." She begged.

The other girl didn't move, not frowning, yet not smiling either. Finally, she cracked a smile. "Oh, silly, I've already forgiven you long ago. I just wanted to see how'd you react when I told you that I recognized you." She giggled.

Whi-two's face flushed as she realized how desperate she had been. "So you really forgive me for all that?"

The girl sighed. "Well, I guess for the first year, I was pretty sad and upset. I really did miss that Purloin and I still do, but after I while, I was more worried that the Purloin would be safe rather my own loneliness. Purloin is being taken care of, right?"

Whi-two nodded. "Yep, I personally took care of him until the Team disbanded. He was my best friend other than my Foongus."

"Thanks," the girl pulled her into a hug, "Now I can sleep soundly knowing that he's okay. But beware my brother ok. He hasn't forgiven you like I have. I hope you can help him. He really needs help; he's so vengeful that he hasn't been able to think straight."

Whi-two nodded. "Ok, I will do my best."

"Good, it's been great to finally meet you after all these years Whi-two." The blonde girl giggled, "Although I have to ask; why haven't you and Lack-two hooked up yet? You guys are perfect for each other!"

"What? Me with him? That's crazy thinking Lucy!"

She smirked. "I don't know Whi-two; I think he's crazy for you. Sure he may be a flirt, but I think it's sort of adorable the way he keeps going after you. And if you don't," the girl grinned. "I may be only eleven, but he is handsome and quite charming."

"What! Hugh would have a fit if you hooked up with him!"

* * *

Whi-two giggled to herself at the memory. Suddenly, slightly rusty instincts alerted her to an intruder's presence. She spun around, a switchblade drawn in her right hand, almost slashing her green haired friend if she hadn't dropped low and lashed out with her leg. Whi-two's were knocked out from under her as she fell to the ground with a discomforted oomph.

"Whoa girl, watch where you're swinging that thing." Black-1 chuckled.

"Don't sneak up on me like that then." The donut haired girl muttered, returning the blade to a hidden fold in her uniform. They were young girls in Team Plasma; naturally measures had been taken to ensure that they could protect themselves even without their Pokémon, whether it is perverts or Officer Jenny.

"Ah, just testing your reflexes. Glad to see you're still top notch." She replied.

Black-1 was wearing the same uniform, hood and dress, but had a bandolier of pokeballs strapped around one shoulder. She noticed the donut haired girls shocked stare and explained.

"Before you freak out, I personally asked each of my team if they wanted to be in a pokeball. They all agreed for the sake of easier transportation. Don't need them since Foongus fits in your fanny pack."

The girl nodded. "Ok, I can live with that."

"Good, shall we get going?"

"Yeah, but first let's stop at my house. There's a certain friend I need to pick up."

* * *

Hugh hated to admit it, but the party was actually pretty nice. He was officially thirteen and his parents and Lucy seemed to get along just fine with Whi-two and Lack-two. As much as he disliked the two, he actually felt like he owed them an apology. He first went to Whi-two's room, only to find that she wasn't answering when he knocked. He considered opening the door only to remember, at his age, he probably shouldn't be going into girls' rooms uninvited. He had had enough beatings from Lucy to know that.

Rather than pester her, he began strolling over to Lack-two's room. As he wandered down the corridors, he began to ponder the previous events over the past few days. Cheren had given him four detentions for disruption of class, but he had been able to pull in A's and B's in most of his classes. Several of the classes had been helpful, despite his original beliefs. The Pokémon Connoisseur class had taught him how to deepen the bond between his Trapinch. His faithful Trapinch was on the verge of evolving into Vibrava, a powerful dragon type. Honestly, he felt pretty proud that he had obtained a soon to be dragon type. Most trainers were stuck with Normal, Dark, Grass, Water, or Fire type Pokémon during the training and journeys. To have any of the more rare types meant he had a significant advantage against his opponents, especially Team Plasma. Team Plasma, his true enemy, could never be forgiven for their evil doings. They were evil bastards, all of them, one of whom lived in the school. He fidgeted with the locket in his pocket. Ever since he had found it, he had kept it on him, waiting for some evil girl to express losing her locket so he could rub it in her face that he had discovered her. Then he would drag her away and torment her until she gave him Purloin.

He finally reached Lack-two's room and knocked. No answer came.

"Lack-two it's me, Hugh. Can…I come in?" He asked, trying to be polite.

Still no answer came.

"Lack-two, are you there?"

Hugh was starting to get pissed. First Whi-two refuses to answer him and now Lack-two as well?

"I'm coming in!" he shouted, grabbing the door handle, only to discover it was locked.

"Lack-two don't you dare lock me out! You hear me!" He yelled, slamming his body against the door. After the third slam, the door gave way and he smashed onto the floor of the boy's room. Brushing the dust off his clothes, he took a look around, expecting to see the playboy laughing at him. But to his surprise, the room was empty. There was nobody there but him. He quickly glanced around the room until he saw the open window.

Honestly, if you asked Hugh why did what he just did, he would say, curiosity got the better of him. But before he knew it, he had scrambled over to the window sill, hoisted himself up, and stuck his head out of the frame. He peered out into the darkness to see the dark forest and Lillipup and Patrat scurrying from branch to branch. Then something caught his eye. A manila folder lay on the ground, red letters making some sort of word. As he leaned out more to get a better look, he lost his grip on the window sill and fell out the window. To his surprise, he dropped head first into a conveniently placed haystack. Hugh landed hard, despite the haystack, on his head. For a few minutes, he just lay there, trying to get the pain in his head to stop. Who in the world would leave their window open and just leave a haystack to catch their fall? This sounded like something out of a video game. In the game, you'd be tracking a kidnapping and discover that the haystack was used as the getaway for the assassin or something. Wait, kidnapping, assassin. Hugh couldn't believe it. The Team Plasma agent had kidnapped Lack-two for some reason and used the haystack as a cushion for her jump from the window. Lack-two could be in trouble!

Ignoring the pain, he pulled himself out of the haystack and grabbed the manila folder, the word "Confidential" stamped across the front in red letters. Without hesitating, he opened the folder. Inside was a detailed report about Team Plasma, now calling themselves the "True Plasmas". According to this file, they were based in Driftveil city. Hugh clenched the file. For the first time in three years, he had the chance to make Team Plasma pay. He had the chance to get his revenge. He had the chance to retrieve Purloin. He was about to head back in when he remembered that he had fallen from the fourth floor and the building was locked down for the evening. Swearing silently at the Plasma agent, he placed his hands on the brick wall and took a breath before pulling himself up. After twenty minutes, Hugh's bruised hands clamped over his friend's window. He was tired, battered, and bruised, but he had made it. He quickly rushed over to his room, slamming the door behind him. Trapinch looked up in surprise. "Tra?" it asked curiously, raising its head.

"I found Team Plasma and we're going after them." Hugh explained, quickly sucking his back into its ball and stashing it into his bag. Soon he had fully packed up for the trip. Silently opening the window, he looked down at the ground a few stories below. This time, he took a precaution and used the fire hose from the fire box as a rope for him to climb down.

When he finally reached the bottom, Hugh quickly took in the scenery around him before charging into the woods, hands clenched into fists. It was time to finish Team Plasma for good.

* * *

How's that? I have more, but I decided to post now and the rest later. As I said earlier, I will attempt to finish this soon. And go to my poll and cast your ballet for which story you want to see me post next.

May His Force be with you Always!

UCCMaster


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! UCCMaster here!

Hey everyone, as promised, here's the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait! Thank you magnipisika16 for your review and follow comment. You're like the biggest Black 2 & White 2 manga writer on fanfiction. Believe me, I checked. Anyways, enjoy this final (maybe) chapter.

I do not own Pokémon Special Manga or Pokémon come to think of it. If I did, I'd make a full Black 2 and White 2 chapter and not just one volume. Please **Rate** and **Review**!

* * *

Bursting Worldviews

It had to be here. This humble two story building had to be the True Plasma lair. Lack-two checked the directions he had been given. Oddly enough, his casefile of the True Plasmas had disappeared and he had already been hiking for three days before he had realized it was missing. A week later, he had arrived in Virbank City, where he rendezvoused with Looker. The quite zealous man had requisitioned them a boat for them to take them to Castellia City. From there, the two went separate ways, Looker to Relic Castle, and himself to Driftveil City. Thankfully, a man from Driftveil had provided him with directions on how to find the True Plasma clinic.

Now, what did he do now? He couldn't just go in there and demand their assistance. He didn't have any credibility and people, whether good or not, clamped up when approached by an Interpol agent. He needed a different approach. Besides, the front door was never the best way in. He needed a more discreet approach, something more worthy of an Interpol agent. Just then he heard a vehicle's tires coming towards the building. He quickly dashed up a tree.

The van approached the building before reaching a full stop. Lack-two cursed himself that he placed himself at a bad angle. From his view he couldn't see what was in the van. The far door opened and out came about four young girls wearing familiar medieval uniforms. All the girls wore their hoods over their heads, making it impossible to distinguish any faces.

"Thanks Mrs. White for driving us here." One girl said. "Red-3, Blue-2, White-2, come on, let's go! Sage Rood is waiting for us!"

"You know, some of us have names other than codenames, Black-1 aka Mei." one girl complained.

The first girl stared at her in annoyance. "Well I'm sorry Rosa; but I can't help myself. It's been two years since we've run and now we're finally back together. So what if I use our old code names? Let's just get going, Red-3! Lord N is counting on us!"

The three other girls followed Black-1 into the building, but Lack-two was not paying attention anymore. He was already gone.

* * *

"So Whitey, tell me about this boyfriend of yours? How did you meet him?"

Four pairs of eyes stared at her, one of them through the mirror. "You have a boyfriend? I'm so proud of you Faitsu!"

Whi-two's cheeks heated up. "Shut up Black-1, he's not my boyfriend. And mom, what have I said about using my real name. It's Whi-two now."

"I know, but you know that we're safe here. You're among friends and former colleagues. So who is this boyfriend of yours?"

"I want to know too!" Red-3 and Blue-2, her two other friends from her younger days, chimed.

Whi-two sighed. "Well, we're not together, so get that into your heads, but his name is Lack-two. He's a guy from my school, probably the strongest battler in the school."

The other girls however didn't show any sign of letting up. "And?" Red-3 beckoned.

"He's sorta the class flirt; he's practically dated every girl in the class, so he's a little perverted. I'm pretty much the only girl he hasn't dated, and he's pretty desperate to get me as well. Honestly, I just think he's just trying to use me."

Red-3 and Blue-2 gasped. "Oh my Arceus White-2! That's horrible! He just sounds terrible."

Black-1 wasn't buying it though. "Well when I called you, you weren't acting all tough and resistant. So, tell me, what are his good traits?"

The girl's cheeks heated up. "Well, I guess he's really charming, you know. Whenever he sees me, he flashes this smile that makes you feel so warm and special. He's always a gentleman: always opening the door for you, complimenting your looks, and tries to protect you."

"And you just get blown away by him." Black-1 finished, "Sounds like a great guy, so dreamy! What I'd do to get to know a guy like that you know?"

The two other girls sighed in unison, their eyes lost in dreamland. "Yeah, I sure would." The two looked at each other in surprise, then giggled.

Whi-two groaned at their antics. Black-1 smirked. "You'll have to introduce him to us when this entire thing is resolved."

"Well Whi-two, I'm proud of you! It sounds like you had a great time at the academy. Personally I approve of him. When you two get together, you'll have to introduce him to me." Her mother approved.

"Mom!" Whi-two cried out, "I don't like him, not like that!"

Black-1 smirked. "So you do like him?"

Yet again, the green haired girl had caught the donut haired girl in another trap. "Well…he..." the girl's cheeks were now burning bright.

"Go on," she chuckled, "What did he do?"

"He sorta saved my life."

The van screeched to a stop. "He did what?" The three girls and mother stared at her in shock.

"How do I put it?" Whi-two as she tried to explain what happened. "Lack-two saved me from an attacking Keldeo and carried me back to the school."

"That's so adorable; he sounds so brave and strong!" Black-1 exclaimed.

"So romantic," the other two cooed, "So dreamy!"

Whi-two's mom glanced at her daughter from the rear view mirror. She was genuinely proud of her daughter; she was growing up so fast. To see her growing up since their escape from Team Plasma was a dream come true. "Well dear, it certainly sounds like you've met someone who truly cares about you."

"Mom!" the girl cried in embarrassment, "I just told you, he doesn't like me like that. It was just a onetime thing. Besides, we're here."

The van stopped in front of a large house. The four girls hopped out of the van. "Thanks Mrs. White for driving us here. Red-3, Blue-2, White-2, come on, let's go! Sage Rood is waiting for us!"

"You know, some of us have names other than codenames, Black-1 aka Mei." Red-3 complained.

Black-1 stared at her in annoyance. "Well I'm sorry Rosa; but I can't help myself. It's been two years since we've run and now we're finally back together. So what if I use our old code names? Let's just get going, Red-3! Lord N is counting on us!"

Together the four girls opened the door and rushed inside. Inside, they found themselves in a large nursery. Pokémon both big and small were scurrying around the room, with other white robed figures chasing after them and playing with them. Instantly, the four girls' Pokémon flashed out of their balls and ran to join some of their old friends in their play. In the center of the room, an elderly gentleman noticed them and called out to them. "Black-1, welcome back! I'm happy to see you've brought more friends."

The green haired girl nodded and bowed out of respect. "Indeed Sage Rood, this is Red-3, Blue-2, and White-2."

"White-2?" a female voice called out. The group turned to see a beautiful woman dressed in a purple blouse and yellow skirt. "It is you! It is good to see you again."

"Mistress Concordia" The four girls bowed. "It is good to see the sister of Lord N supporting us."

"So Sage Rood, do you know what the evil Ghetsis has planned?" asked Red-3.

"Yes, how can we help?" Blue-2 followed up.

"Well children, normally I would say that you're too young to handle saving the world, but clearly that changed two years ago." Rood chuckled. "You see, Ghetsis has recruited scientist Colress to build a machine to seize control of the legendary dragons. Thankfully, just before Team Plasma first dissolved, I took the liberty of wiping our records and computers. Only one copy of the data, including the blueprints, remains. Unfortunately, Concordia doesn't quite remember where she put the copy."

The woman scratched her head sheepishly. "It's true, I don't remember much from that horrid evening we lost everything we hold dear. All I remember was that I disguised the data as a locket. But alas, the locket was lost during the escape."

Whi-two's ears perked up. "Would this locket happen to be gold with a Team Plasma emblem on it and Lord N's portrait inside?" She asked, not believing what she had.

"Yes! That's the one! My sister and I each had one in the emergency that we needed to escape with important information. But for some reason I can't find mine."

"Dear child, have you seen it?" Rood asked.

Whi-two grinned sheepishly. "Well, I sorta had it the entire time."

"What?" the entire group gasped in shock.

"Well, you see, your sister gave it to me. I've held onto it, but I never realized that it was a USB stick." Whi-two sheepishly explained.

"I can't believe you White-2!" Black-1 exclaimed. "First you get a hot boyfriend, now you hold the key to saving Unova!"

"You have a boyfriend?" Concordia giggled in glee, "Oh, that's so adorable. I remember when N first summoned up the courage to ask a girl out."

"Lord N had a girlfriend?!" the four girls cried out in shock and slight disappointment. Hey, despite the age difference, they were girls and Lord N was quite handsome.

Concordia giggled. "Well, it didn't really go that well. He sorta walked in on her in the middle of a Ferris wheel ride. I guess some might call that romantic, but honestly, I think she took it the wrong way. They haven't gone out since."

Sage Rood sighed. Girls, no matter what age, gossip. He reminisced back to his own wife. She had faithfully served Team Plasma until she had been arrested during the storming of the castle. That day he swore to clear Team Plasma's name so that she could be found innocent and reunited with him. He grunted, getting their attention. "Anyways, White-2 can we see the information?"

She froze. "Well…that's the thing." She stuttered out, "I sorta…lost it?"

"What!" the entire group cried out again.

"You see, I lost it back at the Aspertia Trainer's School."

"Oh good Arceus!" Black-1 groaned, "Ok, I guess we'll head there right away to find it."

"What are you doing here?" two voices called out from down the hallway. The group quickly turned around. Rood glanced at the group. "Let's go!" The six rushed down the hall.

* * *

Hugh had the hardest time getting to Driftveil city. He hadn't really thought about how to get there. He just went to the nearest map of Unova, and found it on the other side of Unova. Thankfully, when he explained to his mom that the school was having a special event in Driftveil city, his mom happily booked a plane ticket to Mistralton city. From there he could head southeast and reach his destination.

Now he hid behind a tree, trying to figure out the best way to storm the base and retrieve the Purloin. Just then, he heard a woosh sound and a nimble black figure dash up the tree. However, before he could investigate the sound, a van pulled up at the house. When he peered from his hiding spot, he noticed four girls exiting the van. Unfortunately, they had their heads covered by those cruel hoods of theirs, so he couldn't see their faces. The girls giggled and opened the door to the house. When the coast was clear, he dashed for the door, his fingers just catching the door before it closed. He waited a few seconds until he no longer heard footsteps before carefully opening the door. He peered inside. He could hear voices on the other side of the long hall, but for now there was nobody from his sight. He quickly slipped through the doorway and headed down the hall. He didn't pay that much attention to the other rooms. Honestly, he wasn't really so sure what he was doing. All he wanted was Purrloin. Sure he didn't agree with Team Plasma's ethics, but they had taught him that he needed to be strong

As he slowly made his way towards the sounds of the voices, he heard a door open behind him. He had been found. Let's face it, even though he tended to get angry, he had quite a knack of common sense. Common sense told him that if he was discovered there was no way he could defeat all of Team Plasma. This was why he was trying to sneak into their Pokémon torture room and rescue his sister's dear Purloin. He quickly spun around, Trapinch's pokeball already in hand to defend himself. To his surprise, who was to come out but a familiar brown haired boy from school?

"What are you doing here?" the boys yelled in surprise. Lack-two looked quite different from school. He now wore a skin tight black body suit with blue streaks as if he was some sort of commando or something. Come to think of it, what was this guy doing here? He never mentioned having his Pokémon stolen by Team Plasma. Maybe he had been kidnapped.

"What are you doing here?" he yelled in surprise.

The Lack-two quickly shoved him aside. "Shh! Can't you see I'm undercover here?"

Hugh's eyes widened. Lack-two was undercover? What was that supposed to mean? "What do you mean? I demand an answer!" he yelled back. Lack-two seemed to be very nervous, but Hugh wasn't paying attention. Everything for the last couple of years had been getting to him now. He was tired on secrets, of being left out. For once, he wanted to be included. If Lack-two was attempting to stop him, then Hugh would defeat him.

Lack-two was genuinely panicking. He quickly fumbled into his pack and pulled out an odd looking device. He pointed it at Hugh. "Hugh, I don't want to hurt you, but quiet down or I will be force to silence you."

"What are you talking about Lack-two? Silence me? What's that supposed to mean? Are you supposed to be some sort of secret agent or something? Cause if so, you're doing a bad job convincing me."

Just as Lack-two took aim at the boy; a familiar female voice interrupted them. "Use Night Slash!"

A twilight shape streaked towards the boy and slashed him with razor sharp claws. Lack-two dropped the taser and clutched his side in pain. The two boys turned to see a group of people running their way: an old man dressed in red, a young woman wearing purple and white clothing, and four girls dressed in horribly familiar white uniforms. They rushed to a stop in front of the glaring boys. The lead girl looked at the two boys in horror. "Lack-two, Hugh, what are you two doing here?"

That's when it struck him. Now looking closely, he recognized her. She had those pale blue eyes and he could now see the outlines of her donut buns peering out from her hood. On one side, a red and white Foongus glared at the flirtatious boy. On her other side, a twilight colored feline glared at him, claws ready for another strike.

It had to be her. The one girl who for the first time didn't treat him like a brat, the one girl that saw him differently than the others, the one girl he felt like, for the first time, he could trust was a Team Plasma grunt, a thieving, evil, cruel, malicious, and heartless Team Plasma grunt. The more he thought about her, he realized he knew her even before that. When she had her hood on, she looked exactly like an older version of that Team Plasma girl who had stolen Lucy's Purrloin…just like the one at her side.

She was the Team Plasma agent who had infiltrated his school. Not only that she had stolen and forced his sister's Purrloin to fight for her. At that point, Hugh's world shattered apart. All the spikey haired boy saw was red. He marched up to the girl, his fists balled and teeth clenched in flaming rage. The girl raised her hands in protest, but he didn't hear a word she said. Before she could respond, his fist connected with her face and she flew back into the wall. The other grunts gasped in horror and rushed to her side, but Hugh shoved them aside. His hand sprung out and grabbed the grunt by the neck and lifted her off the ground, her hood falling back to reveal her twin buns. Those buns only served as a reminder of the girl he had befriended, only to be betrayed like this.

Whi-two was a Team Plasma grunt. She was going to get a hurt real bad.

* * *

Okay guys, so I've gone back and reedited this chapter for typos. Thank you to that guest reviewer who tried to get me back on track with this fic. I thought this extra part might be a little cute to give a little background to what's going on at the same time with our other characters. Again, this is the Pokémon Special Adventures universe so everything's got to go together eventually.

Here's a little bonus moment.

* * *

Rain, it's an amazing thing. Why? Because it hides the tears; it covers the pain and angst. Everyone's gloomy so it's okay to be gloomy as well. It was a perfect contrast to the Nimbassa City carnival grounds. The way the dark clouds discourages people from enjoying the outdoor rides, forcing most to head to the indoor rides, such as the rollercoaster and the bumper cars. Rain discourages most from the outdoor rides, such as the Ferris wheel…especially the Ferris wheel. Rain guaranteed no line at the tall wheel, making it perfect for her.

"You getting on or not?" The annoyed operator grunted.

She smiled bitter sweetly. "Oh, I'm waiting for someone."

The man sighed. Teens these days drove him crazy. "Well, you're not holding up the line so feel free to wait there. But I'm not going to keep waiting here for your boyfriend. So get on now and he can get on the next round."

The girl frowned. "Listen, I'm waiting for someone very important and you are going to wait for him to arrive. If you keep acting like this, I will sue you."

The man was taken aback. This girl seemed to really know her way around business. "Ok! Have it your way. I'm going to take a rest though. Let me know when you want that ride."

The girl began to smile. "Thank you."

Blaise groaned and wondered why he had gone all the way from Hoenn to Unova only to end up with this job. Then again, he heard that Tabitha was regathering members of Team Magma for some sort of conglomeration with Team Aqua. Maybe he would quit his job and head there soon.

The girl looked out towards the muddy fairgrounds. It was here that she met…him. It had been an interesting meeting, quite a shocking one and a revealing one. It was here that she learned that...

A series of splashes snapped her out of her thoughts. The teen looked up and saw a certain green haired teen running towards her. "Sorry I'm late," he panted, "Reshiram got caught up in the storm and Zorua refused to get his fur dirty."

"It's alright," she replied. She gestured at the ride. "Let's get out of the rain shall we?"

The grudging operator opened the compartment for the two teens. Soon they were moving around the wheel at a smooth pace. They sat in awkward silence until the girl decided to break the silence. "So…it's been a while." She tried.

The boy nodded solemnly. "Indeed it has been. What have you been doing?"

"Nothing much," she sarcastically replied, "just wasting all my company's profits searching for probably my only friend in this world."

She glared at him. "Which you promised you'd be helping me with."

The teen raised his hands in the air in protest. "I've been searching, trust me. I've been going through all the channels I know, even restricted Team Plasma channels I technically don't have access to. Reshiram has been searching for any trace of Zekrom and the Dark Stone. I just haven't found anything yet."

The girl gasped in anger. "Are you saying that I should give up this search? I should stop searching because it's a hopeless cause?"

"No, that's not what I meant. I'm just saying…"

"Saying what?" the girl interjected. "You're saying that it's hopeless."

"I'm just saying that you need to take a break. He's important, but we also need to think about everything else as well."

The girl didn't know what to say. Everything he said made sense. Often times, he was right…never mind, he was always right. And that's what hurt the most. A tear fell down the girl's cheek, which quickly turned into a flood.

The boy instinctively put his hand on her shoulder. "Now, now, it's alright. I understand he's a very important person to you. I'm just asking you to take a step back. Unova needs you to take charge. Unova is still reeling from Team Plasma's attack two years ago and with my father regathering forces, we need you to take charge more now than ever.

"Tell you what," he said, "I'll keep looking. I have one or two more sources I can look into for information. I'll report to you once I've found something. In the meantime, I need you to be strong. Take down my father. Talk to Champion Iris and see how you can help rally the Gym Leaders and Elite Four to battle Team Plasma. Ok?"

The girl brushed a tear away. "Alright…I can do that. But right now, can you just well…" she blushed, "Hold me?"

The boy glanced at her, surprised. "Me?"

She nodded. "Yes, just for now. I just need a friend to comfort me."

He needed no further prompting. "Very well then." He switched benches and put his arm around her shoulder. White resumed her sobbing and before she knew it, she was crying on the boy's shoulder. N couldn't help but blush. He knew her heart belonged to someone else, but for now, he was satisfied just being her rebound guy. They both knew they would have never worked out, but they were both satisfied being each other's emotional companion. All he could do was let White hug him and hug her back.

* * *

Ok, I'm not a Ferriswheel shipper ok? I'm a complete believer in Agencyshipping, but after writing that Concordia refers to the Ferris wheel moment as a date, I couldn't help but write this one shot to accompany it. (A/N) Edit: Okay, so I'm about half way done with the next chapter, but I'm absolutely clueless on how I want it to end. I'm trying to be serious but I don't know where it's going to go. I know this much.

Lack-two, Whi-two, and Hugh form a sort of grudging alliance with Sage Rood

White and N will make a future appearance

The good guys will win…doesn't mean relationships are mended, but the Neo Plasma will be defeated

I want some way to eventually add in the other Dexholders aka the Kanto and Johto Dexholders. Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Kalos Dexholders are optional.

Beyond that, I have no idea what's going to happen…so give me ideas people! PM or Review to give your imput on how this fic should end.

Rate and Review people!

May the Force of the Lord God Almighty be with you and all the straight people as well!

UCCMaster


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Everyone, UCCMaster here,

Here's the next chapter…as promised so long ago. Weird, the first part took two months to write…as in the first four paragraphs. The rest took about three hours. That's how I work I guess. Thanks SolitaryRed for your ideas. I'll keep them in mind. As explained in this chapter, Red and the others are a lot closer than I previously thought. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and rate and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

Monster

Honestly Whi-two knew this day would come. Sure she hadn't expected to be choked to death, but she knew that she would have to pay for her crimes. She had tried to run away from her past, but she could only stay away for so long before it would catch up to her. But she regretted that it had to be Hugh and Lack-two who had to see her like this. Especially Lack-two, wait, where did that come from?

"You're...Team Plasma?" Hugh stuttered out, "You lied."

She hated that look on his face, his eyes widened with shock, his jaw open with betrayal. Whi-two hated how she had to lie to so many people about her past. It just made things so complicated. Whi-two saw Hugh as someone who had been taken advantage of, who had been judged without know the full story. She regretted being the one to so naively take a Pokémon away from his little sister so easily. That was the root of the problem. She wasn't blaming anyone else; she knew she was the problem.

She hung her head, basically resigned to her fate now. All she wanted was to atone for her past, and Hugh had chosen a drastic but realistic punishment for her. "I know...just finish it then."

Hugh slowly nodded as he began to tighten his grip when suddenly a stream of electricity jolted through his body. He cried out in pain as he dropped the girl on the ground, who began gasping for breath. She managed to turn her head to see Lack-two, wearing that blue and black suit, pointing a taser over the unconscious boy, before she blacked out.

* * *

Lack-two panted as he lowered the taser. He hadn't really expected to use it, but Hugh had left him no choice. Why did Hugh get involved in this entire matter? How did he know about this base? The aggressive, if not angry boy tended to get himself into trouble he couldn't get himself out of.

A male voice cleared his throat. Lack-two turned to see an elderly man wearing red robes staring at him. Right, that was Sage Rood, most likely his greatest potential ally in this fight. Suddenly, he felt a little guilty for letting this entire thing go on. He probably now looked badly in the man's eyes and Rood would probably need more convincing to help him.

The man stared at the boy, then at the two unconscious figures and seemed to put two and two together. "Ah, you must be the Interpol agent I was informed about. Your friend Looker informed me to expect your arrival…though I must say your timing is impeccable. I apologize for this violence. Human beings are not the most forgiving sort and have a hard time accepting change. I must say, we do try to atone for what we have done, no one can truly forgive what we have done in our past."

One of the other suited girls stared at him, then at the other unconscious boy. "Wait…are you Lack-two?"

How this girl know his name? Then again, he did have a way of getting around. Perhaps his name had even spread to Team Plasma; that was hilarious. "Umm…yes I am."

The girl shrieked in excitement. "Oh! You're White-2's girlfriend! You're even more handsome in real life than in hologram!"

White-2? Who was she? He didn't remember ever dating someone named White-2, only…oh…now it made sense. Whi-two was a shortened version of White-2, most likely a codename she had used, which brought up the question of what her real name was. "Wait…how do you know me?"

The green haired Plasma grunt rushed up to him, shaking his hand. "It's so great to meet you. Whitey and I were chatting a few days ago over the phone when you ran in inviting our dear Whitey out on a date! Since our transceivers have hologram functions I was able to see you guys…you know, Whi-two's pretty oblivious when it comes to feelings you know…maybe you need a more mature woman in your life. Someone like…I don't know…me!" She grinned seductively.

Lack-two was almost taken aback, then he grinned. This girl was almost like a female copy of him…except she was a Plasma grunt. "Well…as much as that sounds intriguing, my heart lies elsewhere. However, my number is always free of charge." He flirted back slyly. The green haired grunt put her hand to her mouth, impressed.

"I must say," She concluded, "You really do know how to get around. However I don't get how poor little naïve Whitey got herself in this kind of crowd." She glanced at the unconscious Hugh and Whi-two…err…White-2.

Rood took control of the situation right there. "Excuse me, but might we hold this conversation until we get these young friends some medical attention?"

The two teens looked at each other in embarrassment. Here they were supposed to be the more mature ones and they had just spent the last minute flirting with each other. "Right!" they both agreed, helping the other two grunts lift Whi-two and Hugh off the floor. Sage Rood and the other woman, identified as Concordia, led the company to a medical room.

"Just lay them on those beds over there. This isn't the first scuttle we've had since moving here. We've made sufficient preparations for when such situations might arise." Sage Rood explained.

A few minutes later, Lack-two found himself sitting in a conference room with Sage Rood and Concordia. He couldn't help but feel a little nervous. Sage Rood was nothing like what he had expected. Rather than a passionate furious man, he was a saddened, regretful man, who seemed burdened by the past. But he did the best he could to explain the situation and crisis at hand. After hearing the full details, Rood, like many other thoughtful bearded men, stroked his beard…well…thoughtfully. "I see. So you're hoping to rally my friends here to aid you in stopping Ghetsis. I'll tell you right now that it's not that easy. Most of my allies here are trying to avoid battles. They're attempting to atone for their actions peacefully, without violence. You'll most likely have the support of some, particularly the young ladies you just met. I brought them back because I knew they were more the fighting type than talking sort. You'll most likely find more willing members in the younger crowd than the older. That is my suggestion. Although, if you bring up Lord N, they will most certainly fight for you."

The teen supervisor frowned. "Is there any other way I could get more reinforcements? From what I was told, Neo Team Plasma is a serious threat will large amounts of resources in their control, including manpower."

The man frowned. "I apologize. I do not have any other ideas to help you. You might get the entirety of Team Plasma if Lord N was to suddenly appear and rally his army to your side. But short of that, I can't really give you much else to say."

"Maybe there's another way."

The group turned around to see a grunt with a weird face, then…it melted off, revealing a young women's face behind it. "What if you didn't need an army, but just a small team of really good trainers?"

The entire group turned around in surprise. "Who are you?"

* * *

Hugh woke up slowly, a major headache hitting him almost immediately. When he could finally will himself to open his eyes, he realized he was on a small cot. With some effort, he turned his head and almost wished he hadn't.

From his vantage point, he could see the rest of the room. On the other side of the room was another cot identical to his. But lying on top of the bed was a white figure. As his vision cleared, he realized that it was young girl wearing a white cloak. But this was no ordinary girl, this girl had brown hair wrapped up in two large buns, donut shaped buns. Hugh gasped in astonishment. Whi-two! What happened to her? How did she end up so pale and lifeless? He managed to pull himself out of the bed and rush to her side, shaking her body awake. "Whi-two! Are you alright? What happened to you?"

Come to think of it, how did he end up here? When he tried to think about the previous day, he couldn't quite remember what happened. All he remembered was that he had tried to find Team Plasma to find Lucy's Purrloin. But what was Whi-two doing here? "Whi-two?"

To his relief, the girl slowly opened her eyes. "Hugh?" She managed. Said boy let out a sigh of relief.

"Whi-two, you're alright! Thank Arceus!" He cried out in relief.

She stared at him in surprise. "Hugh…what are you talking about? Why are you acting like this?"

Hugh shook his head in confusion. "I don't exactly remember what happened. All I know is that somebody must have kidnapped us or something because I woke up and you're hurt. And…well…I haven't been that great of a friend, but you've been one of my closest friends and it'd kill me if someone hurt you, especially Lack-two."

She stared at him in shock. "Hugh…you really don't remember what happened. How I ended up like this?"

"No, why? What happened to you? Who caused this pain to you?"

"Hugh…you did this." Whi-two managed, then broke down crying.

Hugh didn't know what to say. How could he have done this? Never before had he done anything like this. He didn't really think it possible that he would physically hurt a friend. The only people who deserved pain was…Team Plasma. Suddenly pieces started coming into place. He noticed the stylized P on the girl's dress. She had Purrloin at her side. She was the one who had taken Purrloin from him! She was a cruel, heartless monster like he had always believed.

Hugh stopped himself. He had caused this much hurt to the girl. He began recollecting choking the girl…choking his friend. The girl had never treated him wrong. She had just happened to be with her mother who was attacking him. He had sworn to get revenge, but what did revenge entail? Now that he could think clearly, was he really in the right for attacking her so brutally. Heck, he had almost killed her. No, she wasn't a monster…he was the monster. For the first time since the loss of Purrloin, Hugh broke down crying in front of the bed.

* * *

What do you think? I know, I know, Hugh was OoC. But think about it. I think Hugh was actually a great guy if you take away his obsession with being strong, and that comes from Team Plasma. I think that since he hates Team Plasma so much, he would be very protective of what friends he has. Also, I know that when you do something over the top cruel, if you have any conscious, you'd feel horrible about what you've done. So Hugh is feeling very guilty about his actions.

In addition, I was able to incorporate the Dexholders already, if you get what I mean. If not, just wait for the chapter...

Anyways, please Rate and Review!

May the Force of the Lord God Almighty be with you, Always!

UCCMaster


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Everyone! UCCMaster here!

Here's the next chapter of True Colors. Things are starting to resolve, which might mean I'm losing steam. Again, I'm not really sure how I want to approach Team Plasma and Kyruem. Again, I was originally planning this to be a sappy angst story but I couldn't help it and gave Hugh some forgiveness. It's just so annoying when people aren't willing to let go of their anger for a moment and look at the bigger picture. That's what movies are all about…people who just get angry and stay angry. The next chapter of Emerald Knights will be coming soon as well so keep an eye out for that. I know I haven't got much feedback from that, so please. If you read this fic, look over that one too please? Again, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

Whi-two didn't quite know how to respond. She honestly didn't. She found herself more capable socializing with Pokémon than humans, especially her Foongus and Lipard, or rather, her stolon Lipard. Socializing with people left her often stuttering and confused at times, the exceptions being Lord N, fellow Plasma girls, and her mother. Other girls made her feel foolish or stupid, boys like Lack-two seemed to flirt with her nonstop, and adults just ignored her.

Now she was in probably one of the toughest situations of her life. Hugh, one of the victims of her pained past, was crying at her bedside. Worst of all, she didn't even know why he was crying. All she could remember was the look of betrayal and hurt in his eyes as he strangled her.

In some aspects, Whi-two had just about had enough with life. Was she suicidal? Nah, she just was ready to face the punishments of her crimes. She had worked for Team Plasma and now she had to pay the price. She had stolen Pokémon, encouraged thieves and villains, and worst of all, never had the courage to admit her faults to someone she had hurt. Sure, Lucy had actually forgiven her; but she was extremely young when it had happened. Hugh had faced total humiliation at her hands…well, actually it was her mother's, but she doubted Hugh would make the distinction. Overall, she felt horrible. All these thoughts led her to one conclusion: she was a monster, whether or not she atoned for her sin or not.

She felt tears welling up in her eyes as she broke down crying right next to him. Neither of them realized it, but they began speaking at the same time.

"Hugh I'm so sorry…"

"Whi-two I'm so sorry…"

"…It's my fault this happened…"

"…I let my anger cloud my judgement…"

"…I stole your Purrloin. I hurt you, humiliated you, and now I'm a living reminder of your pain."

"…I've been so caught up in my desire for vengeance that I almost killed my best friend."

"…I'm exactly what you claimed Team Plasma to be…"

"…I'm no better than the thieves I swore revenge on…"

"I'm a monster."

The two looked at each other in surprise. They pointed at each other in shock.

"Did you really mean that?" Whi-two asked. She hadn't really thought Hugh would blame himself for what happened.

The quill-haired boy nodded. "I really overreacted and almost killed you. How can I not be to blame?"

The girl wiped the tears from her eyes as she nodded. "I just feel so bad for never telling you. I mean why should you not be angry? I'm the one who took your Purrloin. I stole Pokémon from people without second thoughts."

"You were following orders. I understand that now. This N guy, he actually makes a lot of sense. There are people who abuse Pokémon, just not all people do. In fact, I wasn't the best at keeping good bonds with my own Pokémon. That came only after what happened. I…well…forgive you. That is, well, if you can ever forgive me. I know it's really hard to forgive someone who almost murdered you, but" He got no further when the donut haired girl smashed into him with a bone crushing hug.

"I forgive you for everything." She whispered into his ear. Hugh originally tensed up, but eventually accepted that the girl, deep down inside, was a clingy person. The two friends held their embrace for what felt like forever until another set of hands wrapped themselves around them.

"Aww this is so touching, mind if I join in?" a female voice flirted.

The two broke apart in surprise, both blushing madly. Hugging them as well was a teen girl with green hair. Whi-two recognized her immediately. "Black-1, what are you doing here?"

She grinned slyly. "Oh, just wanted to join in on the fun. Can't let you have all the boys to yourself. Wow Whitey, you sure know how to get around do you?"

Whi-two turned red with embarrassment. "I don't 'get around' like that!" she interjected.

The girl shrugged. "Sure you do…right…I believe it. Oh wait till your boyfriend Lack-two finds out you were hugging porcupine head."

Now she was angry. "He's not my boyfriend!"

"Really? He seemed to believe otherwise. He brushed me aside. Do know how hard it is to resist this?" with that she pointed at her slimy, curvy figure. "He claimed he had his heart on someone else."

She turned to Hugh who for some reason was staring at her weirdly. He seemed to have a little drool coming down his mouth. "Oh, how cute. I'm Black-1 one around here, but you can call me Mei."

"…err…I'm Hugh…" was all he managed.

The green haired grunt, satisfied with her fun, stood up. "Well, it was great meeting you, but we could really use your help. Your boyfriend has like the hottest job ever and he's trying to get us to help him."

With that, she turned and left the room. Whi-two stared into blank space for a while. What did she mean by that? Come to think of it, why was Lack-two here anyway? Hugh came for revenge, but she had never heart Lack-two say anything about Team Plasma. Why did Black-1 give away her real name to Hugh, a total stranger? She never gave away her true identity. None of the girls did until they had to run and shared each other's true names so they could find each other in the future.

She turned to check on Hugh only to see him still drooling. She sighed, fingered one of her long tails and whipped it across his face hard. That sure snapped him out. "Hey, we got to get moving!"

* * *

"Who are you?" Lack-two asked.

The young women smiled. "Oh, no one really you would know about. I'm just someone who knows about criminal organizations and how to take them out. Let's just say we've had some experience dealing with bad guys."

Rood stared at the woman in shock. "Wait, we?"

The women glanced around in surprise. "What? Where did they go? Silvy, Red, Yellow, Green, get your sorry bottoms over here! Red, I know you think hoods are cool and everything, but it looks horrible on you. Yellow, stop hiding behind the door. Silvy, you're supposed to stay by my side. Green, white isn't your color but you look gorgeous in it, so stay there." To their surprise, four grunts walked out of the crowd and removed their hoods. Rood gasped as he realized they had infiltrated his home and he hadn't even realized it.

"You see," she started, "We're the Pokedex Holders. I'm Blue, the grinning guy is Red, the flat chested girl is Yellow, the redhead is Silver, and mister tall and brooding is Greeny!"

The last guy scoffed. "Pesky woman!"

She smiles, "Oh, Greeny, you know how much I hate that name, so just stick to calling me Miss Blue, ok luv? Anyways, we were asked by Professor Oak from Kanto to come over here to help out with the crisis. We met up with Professor Juniper and she told me about our juniors of Unova. So we went and met White, who is absolutely awesome. Anyways, she told me that there was a resistance group based in Driftveil, so we grabbed disguises and snuck in here, waiting for someone to make a plan."

The blonde girl slowly raised her hand. "Um…Blue, I don't think they needed to know all the details of our trip here. Just that we're here to help out."

"Why Yellow, that was an amazing attempt to be social but I just like explaining the whole thing. Now if you don't want a certain red eyed trainer to know certain things about you, I'd suggest you stay quiet."

Said girl immediately shut up and hid her face in her hands, trying to hide a deep red blush. The black haired trainer stared at her in curiosity. "Why is her face turning red? Is she sick?"

Blue face palmed. "If only, Red; if only."

She resumed to face the group. "Now let explain why you want our help, because I can tell that you guys have no idea why we are here. Red is the Champion of Kanto. My precious Green is the final Gym Leader in Kanto. Yellow is of the Viridian Forest, giving her powerful physic powers. Silver and I have no actual positions, but we are ace battlers. In addition, we also have eight other powerful trainers that we have coming in in the next week or so. Each of us have a unique device called a Pokedex, thus dubbing us the Dexholders."

Lack-two's eyes widened. These were the Dexholders. That's why they're called the Dexholders. He quickly fumbled out his own device copy of his Pokedex. "Is this a Pokedex?"

Immediately, the girl grabbed his device, looking it over with a trained eye. "Yep, that's a Pokedex. That means we're your seniors! Welcome to the Dexholders!" Red and Yellow started clapping.

"What are you all clapping about?"

Lack-two turned to see the cute Whi-two entering the room, followed by Hugh and the green haired Plasma girl. For some odd reason, he found the donut haired quite attractive. Then again, who wouldn't? It truly was an unexpected part of the job. He had not really expected to actually harbor a slight crush on his own target. It was rather unprofessional of him, to actually create an emotional bond with others during his assignment. He was rather surprised that he had actually resisted the advances of Black-1, who he had to admit was hot. But right now, the mission came first and he needed to clear up the confusion around the trio.

"Why, it's great to see you up and around Miss Whi-two? I mean, who knew you were involved with Team Plasma? Why, that's quite a dirty little secret you've been hiding from me." He gave an air of feint shock in his voice.

The girl's cheeks reddened deeply. Lack-two smiled; he had the girl right in his hands. "Well, I'm sorry for not sharing this stuff with you…I was just telling Hugh here that I feel really bad for what Team Plasma has done in the past and hoped you would forgive me for all the bad stuff I've done."

Lack-two chuckled. "Oh, it's no big deal. I just have to arrest you for it."

"Oh, thanks…for a second I thought you were going to…wait! Arrest me! What are you talking about?" the girl freaked out.

Sage Rood apparently decided to intervene. "You see child, Lack-two here is a high ranking supervisor from the International Police. He came to us for help in stopping Ghetsis from seizing control of Unova."

"What!" both Whi-two and Hugh gasped.

Lack-two grinned as he pulled out his identification badge. "I'm the assistant supervisor of Interpol undercover unit Black, aka Black-2. But my friends call me Lack-two for clarity."

"Great, Whi-two's part of Team Plasma and Lack-two's from Interpol. What's next? Those Pokedexes they received makes them some sort of elite unit of trainers?" Hugh whined.

The lady known as Blue smiled. "Actually…"

Hugh groaned as he fell back into one of the chairs, promptly fainting in shock. Black-two sighed. "I'll take care of him sir." With that, she promptly picked up the boy with surprising ease and carried him out of the room.

The group sweat dropped. Rood muttered something about Black-1 having a way with boys. Lack-two now redirected his attention to Whi-two. "So Miss, I apologize for keeping my own identity under wraps. It was imperative that people didn't know my true purpose at the trainer's school. Although it seems rather ironic. My original mission was to find the secret plans to the Colress machine. My intel told me that it was entrusted to a twelve year old girl from Team Plasma. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to verify whether or not you were the Team Plasma grunt entrusted with the plans."

It was now Whi-two's turn to smile a little. "Actually, I did have the plans…but I lost them during the field trip."

"A pity indeed." Lack-two felt a little disappointed. He actually had found the right agent, but she had lost the important intel on his watch.

"As much as I love a good love story, I do believe that we should refocus on our assignment." The group had almost forgot about Blue and her friends.

Lack-two grinned. "That's right. Whi-two, meet Blue and her friends. They call themselves the Dexholders because they all use Pokedexes. Since both of us have one, then technically we're Dexholders just like them. Isn't that amazing?"

Whi-two paled at the group before pulling out her own Pokedex. "You're saying that this horrid device makes me one of you guys?"

Red coughed. "I wouldn't say they're horrid. They're actually really helpful and train us on how to be good stewards of our Pokémon." He extended his hand. "I'm Red from Kanto. It's nice to meet one of our juniors."

Whi-two blushed slightly as she shook his hand. "Um…it's nice to meet you Senior Red as well as all of you seniors."

Lack-two frowned at the scene. Then he paled. Why was he frowning? Did he not like Whi-two blushing around this handsome, friendly teen? Blue seemed to notice as she whispered into his ear. "Don't worry about that. Red is as dense as a brick. Besides, he's sorta already been claimed by Yellow over there." She gestured over to the blonde girl who seemed a combination of jealousy and shyness.

Lack-two nodded. "Well, what I want to know is how can we work with you guys on stopping Ghetsis?"

Blue turned to Green. "You want to do this part Greeny?"

The young man sighed. "Of course, allow me to begin…"

* * *

Hugh promptly woke up for the second, or was it the third time today. Dang, he had been knocked out a few times today.

"I hope this isn't a habit of yours. If it was, it could be dangerous to your health."

The boy shot up so fast he lost balance and slammed right into something on the bed. When he opened his eyes, he found himself staring into a pair of brilliant jade eyes.

"Wow! I knew you had it for me, but I didn't realize you had it this bad."

Hugh's mind slowed down for a moment as he tried to process what just happened. He was looking into a pair of jade eyes. A feminine voice seemed to be telling him he was into something. He felt he was on top of something white, but while a little squishy, it was also quite firm. He was on top of something…oh

Hugh pulled away as fast as he found, pushing himself away from the young girl, his cheeks dark red. "Oh Arceus, I'm so sorry about that. I didn't mean to."

He was suddenly shushed as the girl put her finger in front of his lips. "Now, now. There's no need to be so worked up about this. If you want some of this, you just need to ask." The girl winked at him.

Now Hugh's face turned beat red in embarrassment. "Uh, well I um…"

The girl, sensing his discomfort, decided to break the façade and broke out laughing. "Oh my word, did you see your face?"

She took a second to calm down. "I'm sorry about that. I tend to try to smooth talk my way out of things. I'm not really like that. I was just teasing you. I do it all the time with Whitey and the others as well. Although…if you really wanted it…I might consider it."

Hugh's face slowly returned to its original color, but still his heart was beating like crazy. Damn, this girl was like a female version of Lack-two. He wasn't sure which was scarier. And why was it that he found this girl so…well…hot? She wasn't exactly cute. Whi-two was cute, but this girl…well…she was beyond it. Dang! Why was he thinking these thoughts? Never before had he even thought about girls in this manner before.

The girl giggled, reading the boy like a book. "Oh my word, you really are into me aren't you? Well, if you really want me, you'll have to earn my trust."

That's right. If you wanted a girl to like you, you should give her a gift or something. At least that's what Hugh thought Lucy had told him. He remembered the locket he had found at the dormitory at school. Maybe she liked those. He fished it out of his pocket and proceeded to hand it to her. "Maybe you'd like this…" he stammered out nervously.

Black-1 took the gold locket quizzically before turning to stare the boy right in the eyes. "Where did you find this?"

Hugh shrugged. "I found it at the school. It was on the ground. There actually is a USB port in there with records of Team Plasma."

"OMG! You're a genius Hugh! This is Whi-two's locket! We've been looking for this for the past two years! This has the technical read outs of the Colress weapon. You're the best Hugh!"

With that she pulled the clueless boy into a deep hug. Suddenly, Hugh saw a sly glint in her eyes. She glanced both ways then smiled at him seductively. "I think you've earned this."

Before he could respond, the green haired girl slammed her lips into the boy's. It seemed like an eternity before she released him from her hold. Hugh's mind was overloading with thoughts and emotions as he tried to process what just happened. For the fourth or fifth time that day, the boy dropped on the bed, fainted.

Mei gasped, but then realized what she had done. A faint redness spread across her cheeks. "Oops, looks like I overdid it."

She pulled the sheets over the fainted boy before giving him another quick peck his cheek. "Good night Hugh."

* * *

Ok…this was sorta surprising and unexpected. This probably is one of my longest chapters yet. We get some resolution between Hugh and Whi-two as well as some drama. I created a surprise pairing between my OC Black-1 (Mei) and Hugh. And I brought in the Dexholders. I hope I didn't make Blue too OoC. I know I got Red, Yellow, and Green, but Blue has always been a challenge to write. I'm not so sure how much I'm going to include the other Dexholders. Here's who I know I can write well.

Easier:

White – she's sort of currently worried about Black but she's trying to be strong. Probably a little unstable

Red – Just your friendly, dense battler who seems to make friends with anyone and everyone.

Yellow – shy, but cares deeply. She's not one to talk much and more often it's with Chuchu and other Pokémon.

Green – matter of fact, systematical, as much as he wishes he could just ignore Blue, he finds himself unable to keep her at bay

Whi-two – shy, sort of like Yellow, but a little more passionate and chatty than her. She also tends to be a bit more reluctant to go to extreme measures

Lack-two – playboy but also has a more serious side when it comes to the mission

Ruby – sort of your girlish boy. He's sorta ODC, neat freak. Loves maintaining style and beauty, but again, is reluctant to battle hard on a regular basis.

Sapphire – your over the top tomboy. She's messy, brutal, and loves battling more than anything. Very much a DIY person. She also has a very short fuse.

Harder:

Emerald…not much is really known about him

Gold…what's the difference between Gold and Lack-two…it's really hard to make the difference

Crystal…she's sort of serious but has a short fuse. She's just a tough character to describe to me.

Blue…again, one of the more flirty ones. It's hard to draw the line between flirty and seductive. She's not a slut, she's a person with actual more values. She just likes to play match maker.

Black…he's much more than just someone who yells all the time. There's so much depth to him it's hard to predict what his actions will be.

Silver…is he just someone with a vendetta or is he just gloomy. He's a boring character for me to create

Platinum, Diamond, and Pearl are hard for me as I haven't read much of their series. Sorta just jumped to Black and White.

X and Y are unique because they haven't posted the translations on MangaCo yet, so I'm really in the dark when it comes to them.

N … well he's so many different things. I can't even begin to fathom what goes on in that guy's head.

In the same way, I'll be bringing in other Dexholders. Just don't expect them to be all given equal amounts of words. I would love to write the interactions between Whi-two and Yellow, two characters who I love writing. I feel like they would have so much to talk about. Lack-two and Gold…I'm pretty sure someone wrote this awesome interaction between the two (something about phone numbers of girls or something on those lines). I can't find it anywhere. If you remember what story it was, let me know.

Enjoy! Please Rate and Review!

May the Force of the Lord God Almighty be with you Always!

UCCMaster!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Everyone! UCCMaster here!

Here's the next chapter of True Colors. I tried to bring our Dexholders in as well as a new conflict. I would really appreciate it if those who read True Colors would also read Emerald Knights and The Eevee Trainer. Also who hasn't seen the new XY&Z episode? It's boss! Or rather Joy! I think the lowest humiliation you can suffer is being beaten by a Nurse Joy. Then again, they have been shown to be quite powerful. One even had a Latias. And the plainclothes Nurse Joy was so cool. Although you have to wonder how do you fit that dress into her running pants and still pull it off like that? Anyways, I hope you enjoy the next chapter of True Colors.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

Hugh stood awkwardly before the gathered group, still not quite processing the situation fully. After being awakened by Mei, err...Black-1, dang, that girl had a way of working her way into his head. Lucy probably would never stop teasing him about her when she hears about his awkward situation. Anyways, the girl had dragged him off by the wrist and brought him to the main group. Hugh still couldn't help but glare at Rood and the other Plasma agents, but he tried not to judge them. Sure he had forgiven Whi-two, but he still held some grudges against the white clad thieves.

Black-1 had been speaking. "...and so Hugh here had the locket we've been looking for." The girl concluded as she held up the golden locket with the stylized P on it.

Rood smiled slightly. "Well, I'm glad we now have it. I'll have some techs look at it and see if we can figure out where Ghetsis plans to strike next."

Lack-two sat at the man's right side. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "According to the intelligence I received, Ghetsis was planning to use some sort of machine to awaken a Legendary Pokémon. The scientist's name was Colress."

Rood nodded. "We know him. He worked for us before the divide, but rumor was he started trying to rebuild his machine. Thankfully, the only set of schematics left are on that drive."

Hugh couldn't believe his ears. He remembered reading something about Colress's Secret Project. "Excuse me?" He asked.

All eyes turned to him. The quill fish haired boy froze. In no way was he used to all this attention. "Err...umm...what was this project supposed to do? Just asking! I didn't mean to intrude."

Lack-two laughed as he stood up and grabbed the boy around the shoulders. "By no means Hugh! Lighten up buddy!" He gestured for the boy to join them.

Before Hugh could protest, a soft voice whispered into his ear. "Hugh dear, please sit down and join us. I'd really appreciate it."

When Hugh finally regained his senses, he was sitting down at the end of the large table with a green haired girl stroking his hand. The group merely stared at the sight in shock, while Blue and Lack-two laughed hysterically. "Who knew the super serious Hugh could be tamed by a flirty _PLASMA_ grunt of all people?"

Blue nudged Silver. "Doesn't this remind you of that girl back in New Bark Town...what was her name again?"

Silver glared at his adopted sister. "Let's not go there."

Red stared at the sibling duo. "What are you talking about?"

"Red, sometimes it's not worth the explanation." Green sighs in exasperation.

Hugh watched Whi-two's shocked expression along with a look that said let's chat later. After the pause of awkward silence, Rood decided to answer. "Well, to answer the boy's question, the Colress Machine was designed to control and enhance the powers of Pokémon."

Green nodded. "So basically he wants to control Pokémon without the need of say a Master Ball. He could use a device like that to control the Legendary Pokémon of Unova. I believe they were Dragons."

Rood nodded. "Yes, but that's the catch. Both Dragons have vanished off the grid. It is common knowledge that Reshiram is under the service of Lord N, but Zekrom vanished along with the Unova Champion."

"That's right. White mentioned something about that guy Black being sucked into the Dark Stone. Also she said that the guy N is currently looking for the Dark Stone." Red pondered.

All Plasma agents stared at the boy in surprise. "You know where Lord N is?"

Blue put up her hands. "What Red meant was that White told us that N is helping her."

"Let me see if I got this all right." Hugh said, tired of all the freaking out over N. "All we got to do is ask this 'White' person where N is and we can use him to find out how to stop Team Plasma's evil plan."

Black-1 smiled and leaned her head on the boy's shoulders. "That's right luv, you're so smart you know that?"

The boy's cheeks reddened quickly as he tried to process what just happened. Whenever that girl seemed to do something to him, he lost control of all practical thinking.

Green placed his hands on the table. "Then it's decided. First we'll wait a day or two while our reinforcements arrive here in Driftveil, then we go back to Opelucid City to meet with White. From there we'll divide accordingly."

Rood nodded. "I can't promise much support without N's own backing, but I will allow White-2 and Black-1 to accompany you on your mission. However, if you do manage to find Lord N, give me coordinates and I can promise you that we will be there."

Green smiled. "Thank you sir. This meeting is adjourned."

Hugh stood up and headed towards the donut haired girl. "You wanted to talk to me?" He asked briefly, trying not to sound too harsh.

Whi-two nodded. "I just wanted to warn you. Since I forgave you and enjoy you as a friend, I feel it's necessary to warn you about Black-1. She seems to like you and I'm proud that you're making a friend here. But also know that Black-1 is not what she seems. She's very dangerous and worst of all, she knows how to use her looks to get her way. Before the divide, she was training to be in the Shadow Triad, the elite Team Plasma unit."

The boy looked at the girl in surprise. He had heard of the Shadow Triad, the whispers and pained cries of both trainers and Pokémon alike telling of the inhuman skills and abilities of the personal assassins of Ghetsis. How could a girl like Black-1 become such cruel and sadistic people?

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. I'm not saying you can't trust her. Don't worry, I've known Black-1 for a long time and she's completely devoted to our cause. I'm just saying that she tends to play around with people and should not be underestimated. She hates people with ego issues. Be honest, be humble, and don't belittle her and you won't end up waking up to find a dagger at your neck. Plus, she's my best friend, so if you hurt her...well...I won't be so forgiving."

The way the girl stared right into Hugh's eyes made him shiver slightly. He had never seen this side of the girl before, which made him wonder: was this the true Whi-two?

Was she the girl he had come to know her as: a shy, innocent girl who hated being at the center of attention?

Or was she someone else: this cold, passionate warrior who would brutally murder you if you wronged her or her friends?

* * *

A day had passed since the he had arrived at the True Plasma and Lack-two still couldn't believe his luck. He had discovered Whi-two was the Team Plasma Grunt he had been after the entire time, recovered the schematics of the Colress machine, found help in the form of the Pokedex holders, and started down the route to completely removing Team Plasma for good.

He had spent the rest of the day bringing Looker and the rest of Interpol up to speed. Surprisingly the higher ups in the organization had deemed the case even more important and had arranged for a second supervisor to meet him in Opelucid City. Having a second agent there would be helpful in ensuring that the proper people were arrested and brought to justice. He still put the mission first, helping the others second. He had tried to inquire which supervisor they were sending but all he got was "She's one of your former flames". Which did not help as he had dated plenty of girls in the organization, partly to practice his flirtation skills and also because the agency always seemed to choose beautiful women to be their agents.

Perhaps he should offer Black-1 a job in the agency. She would be probably a perfect fit.

"Hey they're almost here!" Lack-two turned towards the young woman known as Blue. "You guys will love them."

"Sure they will. Sure they will you Pesky Woman. If they don't, you'll blackmail them into getting along." The man beside her muttered.

"Oh Greeny you know me so well! But I wouldn't do that! Promise!" She grinned back at him.

"Really?"

"Well...if they get along I won't!"

"Of course."

Lack-two was still surprised at their relationship. It was unlike anything he had ever seen.

However, one beauty distracted him from their conversation as several Plasma grunts walked out, the cute Whi-two with them. Lack-two felt his heart flutter slightly. He by no means was a super dense boy with a Pikachu and felt thrilled to continue working alongside the shy, but compassionate girl. He walked over to the group, grinning like the sun.

"Hello there ladies!" He greeted. Several of the girls giggled and whispered among themselves. Black-1 took the initiative.

"Hello Lack-two, we were just talking about you. Ol Whitey was just telling us about your dashing feats. You're such a courageous young man."

Lack-two grinned. "Anything for the cute Whi-two."

Said girl blushed deep red and turned away, but he noticed anyways. Grinning, he took the girl's hand and pulled her towards the rest of the Dexholders. "Come on Whi-two! We need to get going!"

"Have fun with your boyfriend Whitey!" The green haired girl called after them.

"Oh look, here they come!" Red announced, pointing at several flying figures in the sky. As they drew closer, Lack-two recognized them as a large Tropius, a Xatu, and...Was that a flying Mantine? Sure he knew they were water flying types, it had never occurred to him that they could actually fly.

The Tropius touched down first and two teens jumped down, apparently in the middle of an argument...which sorta felt wrong, well...have a listen:

"Jeesh, do you have to swoop down so fast. Your klutzy landing ruffled my clothes! Do you know how much time it takes to iron them?"

"How dare you accuse my Troppy of being a bad pilot? You should know he's a far better flyer than many other Tropius. Just straighten them and move on!"

"Ha! Like you'd ever care about my clothes. These are handmade and took three months to design. Be happy that Nana wasn't out or else you'd ruin her fur as well!"

"Since when have I cared? Sissy boy!

"Wild Child!"

"Wimp!"

"Barbarian!"

"Would you please stop flirting?" Lack-two noticed he had missed the small boy jumping down from the Tropius. He was rather short and Lack-two could see what appeared to be huge platform shoes on his feet and mechanical arm extenders. He had a tired look on his face as he had been listening to the couple fight the entire trip from Hoenn.

The two turned to the boy, speaking in unison. "We're not flirting!"

"Right, right." He said, rolling his eyes.

Lack-two turned to Blue as she sweat dropped. "You said we'd get along? They can barely stand each other."

The woman smiled. "Don't worry, that's just their way of getting along. In reality, Sapphire is in love with Ruby, but Ruby is still unwilling to admit that he likes her too. Once the actual battling starts, they'll be ok."

Lack-two shuddered. "I hope so." He muttered as the Mantine and Xatu landed, dropping two teens a bit older than the first two. As he examined closely he realized the Mantine had been holding what appeared to be a billiard stick with several Remoraid attached to it. The boy holding onto it pulled out several pokeballs and recalled the ray and fish. "Great job Tibo. That's our farthest journey yet!"

The girl beside him was, by Lack-two's standards, stunning. At first glance, you couldn't see her beauty, but Lack-two had been reading people for years and what he read blew his mind. The girl wore a red sweater with yellow and black biker shorts. Over that she wore a white lab coat, giving her a slightly nerdy look, but the boy knew better. She had a gleam of mass intelligence in her eyes and the way her hair was pulled back behind that bonnet revealed her to be quite conservative. She had the look of someone who took every task seriously and wouldn't let other people's opinions keep her from getting the job done. Not to mention she had gorgeous legs.

She noticed his stare and face palmed. "Oh no, not another one." She muttered.

The boy next to her noticed his stare and grinned. "I see you got a good eye for ladies don't you?"

The girl turned to the boy and glared at him. "Gold!"

Gold laughed as he walked up to Lack-two and held out his hand. "I am Gold, Johto hero, Pokémon Breeder, and local ladies' man. And from what I can tell, so are you."

Lack-two grinned. "It's a pleasure. I'm Lack-two, Unova Dexholder, Interpol Supervisor, and not bad with the ladies myself."

Gold froze. "You're a what? Interpol Supervisor?"

"Of course. I'm one of the top undercover agents in Interpol and pride myself with my ability to charm the ladies."

Gold quickly recovered from his surprise at the familiar topic. "Well, as the superior ladies' man, I regret to inform you that I'm more superior. I have several of the hottest girl's in Johto's personal phone number and a line of fangirls who dream of dating me."

Lack-two shook his head. "So sad to hear that. Your accomplishments may give you an advantage in the flirting field, but no simple breeder has the charm and wit that makes me your superior in the charm. Everyone loves the James Bonds, and that 'ol chap is where I am far greater than you: for I have the numbers of the most stunning women in the world, from village belles to high class socialites to even criminals I personally put behind bars. I have over ten pages of numbers of women who would faint in glee if I graced them with a single date."

Before anyone else could respond, he slid up the purple haired teen and using his most dashing voice asked. "However, it seems as though I had missed one. My dear, may I have the honor of knowing your title?"

The girl's cheeks redden quickly. "Err…my title is…umm…you can call me Crystal."

Lack-two grinned. "Ah, Crystal, the shining jewel of the night sky! Whenever I look into the mirror, I shall think of you in its crystal clear reflection." He sung, making up half of the stuff on fly. It didn't even make sense, but in the heat of the moment, nobody really cares, as Crystal blushed at his suave tone.

He noticed Gold's face reddening in anger and knew he had successfully pushed his buttons. However, rather than making him worry, the police agent smiled. "However, my heart cannot be yours." He cried as he pushed the teen away from him before turning around and taking the donut haired girl's hand. "My affections truly lie with the cutest of cute Whi-two."

The girl, completely unaware of the previous conversation, blushed hard. Lack-two smiled. The girl was so innocent that it was almost saddening that she had to be involved in such a harsh business. Crystal's face, on the other hand, paled as she almost fainted at being ditched so.

Gold grinned as he realized he had just been played. He grabbed the boy's shoulder and laughed. "Lack-two I have a feeling we're going to get along just fine!" Just then, he lowered his head and whispered just loud enough for both girls to hear. "However, it would be great if you could keep your hands away from Super Serious Gal. Only I get to flirt and dream about her."

"Gold!" Crystal yelled in anger as she whipped her leg around and slammed the boy's head to the ground.

Lack-two quickly tackled Whi-two to the ground before the rampaging Crystal's leg could nail them, causing the agent to land on top of the flustered grunt. "My, my Whi-two. It's a relief I was able to rescue you from the power tendrils of the Super Serious Gal Crystal."

Gold rubbed his head as he watched the conversation. "Wow Crystal, that guy sure can talk his way into girl's arms. I wish I could be as good as he is."

Crystal rolled her eyes. "I'm grateful you aren't you perv."

After a few minutes of Blue called the entire group over. "Ok people, I think it's time for some proper introductions. So again, I'm Blue and my gorgeous friend here is Green. Red is the dense guy and Yellow is the short blonde girl. Silvy over here is the redhead. Now onto the newcomers! Ruby is the guy with the white hat. He's a Top Coordinator but his dad is one of the strongest gym leaders in Hoenn. Sapphire is the loud girl beside him. Her dad is Professor Birch, but she's a powerful battler second only to Red and Green. Emerald is the short guy with gelled hair. He's the first participant of the Hoenn Battle Frontier and is also a powerful trainer. Gold is the flirt with the billiard stick. Despite his pervertedness, he's an amazing breeder and a battler at the same level as Sapphire. Finally, Crystal is in the lab coat. She works as Professor Oak's assistant and is a master capturer."

Green grunted. "You forgot the rest."

Blue thought of a moment. "Oh right, how about you guys introduce yourselves."

Lack-two grinned. "Of course. I'm Lack-two, and like I was telling Gold, I'm a supervisor at Interpol, that's the International Police. I was working undercover at the Asperia Trainer's School and now am tasked with the assignment of stopping Neo Team Plasma."

He turned to Hugh, who remained silent. "Since my porcupine haired friend is not the most sociable I'll introduce him. Hugh is a fellow classmate from the school who has a grudge against Team Plasma."

He was about to introduce Whi-two, but the green haired girl beat him to it. "I'm Black-1. I worked with Team Plasma back when it was under Lord N's rule. Now I'm back to try to help reconcile of the wrongdoings of our past. And this is Whitey, err...she goes by Whi-two now. She's also a former Plasma grunt and while she doesn't know it yet, but she's also Lack-two's girlfriend."

Several other female Plasma grunts giggled as Whi-two blushed. "No, it's not like that!" she protested.

Lack-two laughed. Whi-two was so fun to be around that it made him actually enjoy her company. Ok, he knew by now that he officially had taken a liking to Whi-two. Whether or not it would grow into something more was beyond him though.

Red just ran in. "Hey guys, I just heard from Platinum. Our Sinnoh Juniors are arriving late and will be meeting us in Opelucid City."

Green nodded. "Alright then, let's quickly finish packing up, then we'll head to the city."

As the group broke up and began wandering off to finish preparing, Lack-two felt a light tap on his shoulder. As he turned around, he recognized Black-1. The green haired girl was not smiling. "What's the matter Miss Black? Did I offend you?"

She nodded. "In fact, yes."

Lack-two wondered what he had done to set her off. "I'm curious as to what I've done."

Black-1 sighed, "Well, it's sort of like this. Whitey...err...Whi-two is like a little sister to me, ok? I don't want to see her hurt. She's so different from when I knew her two years ago that I'm curious as to what's going on in her head. In fact, I can't read her anymore."

"And you think I had something to do with it."

She nodded. Lack-two frowned. "Unfortunately, there's not much I can say. I only knew her for about three months now. When I first met her, she was already quite shy and innocent."

"But that's the thing! She isn't innocent!"

Lack-two met her eyes, "What are you talking about?"

The girl sighed. "Whi-two has changed. In fact, Whi-two isn't her real name. Back then, I knew her by her code name: White-2. Whi-two was only an adaptation of her codename. I know her real name now, but Whi-two's had a habit of being very secretive. She's one of the best battlers in the organization. She can defeat a Hydreigon with that Liepard of hers. She's even stronger than me and used to be very confident of herself and her abilities. Sure she was shy, but she by no means was weak and cowardly."

The boy stood in silence. "How strong was she?"

"Strong enough to be a reserve member of the Shadow Triad."

Lack-two's jaw dropped. "That's impossible! The Shadow Triad was an elite group of assassins who served as Ghetsis's personal guard. There's only three of them."

Black-1 shook her head. "That's where you're wrong. The Shadow Triad worked in teams of three. By advertising that there were only three, the Shadow Triad was able to portray a feeling of omnipresence and god like attributes. I was in the middle of training to become a member, but Whi-two was my instructor. That's how good she was. But ever since then, I haven't seen her act anything close to how she was two years ago."

Lack-two tried to process everything that had just happened. It probably meant that either Whi-two was faking the entire damsel in distress or she had pushed down the memories of her past so deep that she feared any action would give her away.

"What do you want me to do then?"

Black-1 put a small pin in his hand. "I want you to watch her. You're good at that. You may think you're the best at hiding your true intentions, but I can read you like a book. Watch her to see if working with Team Plasma and fighting Ghetsis will have any effect on her behavior and mindset. And if the time comes when it's getting out of control, confront her and reveal everything I just told you. Whi-two's not going to trust me, but she might trust you."

"Why me? She knows I'm a police agent and can arrest her at any time now that I know her secrets."

"Because she's crushing on you so hard that you're probably the only person next Lord N himself that can get her to open up about her feelings and pain."

Lack-two stared at the pin. The pin had the Plasma symbol on it, but it had a pitch black background with three interconnected rings behind the P instead of the signature Z. Slowly, he closed his grip around the object and turned around. What were the donut haired girl's true colors?

* * *

"Hey Senior Yellow?"

The blonde haired girl turned to face Whi-two. "Hello Whi-two, how can I help you?"

The gang had set off towards Milstraiton City to meet with White and the other Dexholders. Despite all their influence, it had been decided that the best method to get there would be walking. But the entire journey, Whi-two had felt confused. "Well, Senior Yellow, I heard that you had an ability to talk to Pokémon. Is that true?"

The girl chuckled softly. "Why yes it is. Every once in a while, a child is born in the Viridian Forest with the gift to speak to and heal Pokémon. I have always been able to read Pokémon's emotions and feelings and even peer into their memories when they allow me to."

Whi-two gasped. "Wow, that's just like Lord N."

"Tell me about this Lord N person I keep hearing about. He sounds like a nice person."

"Well," Whi-two thought a second before continuing, "He's the adopted son of Ghetsis and was and still is the rightful King of Team Plasma. He had this extraordinary gift to read the hearts of Pokémon around him and hear their thoughts and feelings. Because of that, he always wanted the best for Pokémon: he hated seeing them abused and hurt, being forced to battle for the amusement of their trainers.

"That's why he gathered so many of us younger ones to his side. Ghetsis was able to get the majority of the adults, but Lord N was the one who recruited a lot of us younger kids. He had so many Pokémon friends who would come by and tell us their stories. Some were amazing adventures while others were sad ones of abuse and harm from cruel trainers. He always reminded us to think of the Pokémon first, then ourselves. Even now, I can't look at Pokémon Trainers who are battling without a feeling of disgust at the Pokémon being harmed."

The blonde haired girl smiled sadly. "I know how that feels. I think you and I will get along pretty well."

"Really?" Whi-two asked.

"Yes," Yellow responded. "If you believe in the same things that your friend N did, then you feel that Pokémon are your friends, not machines who battle for your pleasure. But I think your friend N missed something."

"What do you mean?" the girl asked.

"Well, I think the best example is the Dexholder's Pokémon." Yellow started. "You see, Pokémon want to us to see them as intelligent beings who have their own free will and personalities. But at the same time, they aren't people. They're Pokémon. Deep inside them, they have an instinct for battle. Battling shows their strength, their personalities, and their true feelings. Most Pokémon don't have a problem battling, taking hits, and even getting knocked out. It's a part of life for them, a distinctive part of their culture."

She gestured at the Pikachu walked happily at her side. "Chuchu here is my Pikachu. She by no means is a powerful battler like her mate Pika, but she isn't afraid to enter a battle to protect me or her friends. If she gets hurt, she get hurt. She knows that. But she knows that if there is no pain, there is no gain. She's definitely not a pushover and neither is Dody, Ratty, or any of the other of my Pokémon. I keep them in Pokeballs because they choose to. Not all Pokémon like Pokeballs such as Red's Pika, but most are ok with it and don't feel as though they're being enslaved by them. So I guess in conclusion, just because I catch Pokémon and have them battle doesn't mean I'm a bad person. I still care for and want the best of my team. Think about that." She patted the donut haired girl's shoulder before joining the rest of the party.

Whi-two pondered the older girl's thoughts for the rest of the journey. She couldn't get it. How could this nice girl such as Yellow catch Pokémon and force them to battle? Come to think of it, most of the Dexholders who they had met so far all seemed like nice people who took good care of their Pokémon.

"Foon!"

Whi-two glanced at her shoulder in surprise. "Oh, sorry Foony! I completely forgot you were here. You're always so silent."

"Foon!"

The girl chuckled as she guessed her friend's words. "Yeah, I'm kind of in a tough spot. I mean, I never thought that I would be back here. I kept saying to myself that I would rejoin Team Plasma under Lord N's command, but I never really thought it would actually become a reality, you know what I mean?"

"Foon! Foon!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I should have known that the traitor Ghetsis would return. I just wish Lord N was here to guide us you know?"

"Foon?" the mushroom glanced at the rest of the gang up ahead.

Green was discussing battle strategies with Red. Blue was in the middle of teasing Silver about some person back in Johto. Crystal and Yellow were happily enjoying the forest scenery. Ruby and Sapphire were bickering about strength and beauty while Emerald trudged behind them. Lack-two and Gold were comparing notes about the prettiest women on Earth, much to Whi-two's distress. Not that she was jealous or anything…right? Even Black-1 and Hugh were enjoying a stroll together, the girl blabbering on and on while the spikey haired boy just blushed at their closeness. Which meant that Whi-two walked by herself.

"I feel like I'm just out of place here. I'm the shy timid one who just wants to see Lord N again. And I don't even love him that way. I'm not that great of a battler and I can't keep my cool when it's really important. I feel like I'm not the one they need you know?"

"Foon, Foongus!" the mushroom pointed out.

Whi-two froze. "Foony, I thought we promised never to go there. I know deep down inside that's who they want me to be. But I swore I would never let that part of me show again. It's too shameful to even think about that life."

"Foon!"

The girl defiantly shook her head. "No, I swore I'd never go back to that life. I did everything I could to not be that person ever again. It's too dangerous and I'll never be treated the same."

"Foon?" the mushroom gestured towards a handsome boy where blue and black.

"No, it's not because I don't want him to see me differently. It's just that…you know what? I don't want to talk about it anymore ok? Can we just talk about something else?"

"Foon" the mushroom rolled its eyes.

"Hey guys!" Whi-two joined the group. "Wait for me!"

* * *

How's that? I know I drastically changed the story, but I couldn't help it. I know that in the Manga, Whi-two was in charge of taking care of the abandoned Pokémon, but this was too good an opportunity to let up. Plus, I already resolved the conflict between Hugh and Whi-two, so I needed a new one. We're definitely going to get one between Whi-two and Lack-two, who's now realizing he's just scratched the surface of the once thought innocent cute girl. Again, this story is called True Colors. Everyone's got a secret side. Most fics I read focus on Lack-two's duty bound side but this time I wanted to focus more on Whi-two, my second favorite Dexholder.

Moving on, I finally put in the rest of the relevant Dexholders, other than White herself. I won't being using much of the Sinnoh Trio other than a simple cameo. Sorry, I just don't know them like I know the others. I thought Gold and Lack-two would get along just fine and we had that touching moment with Yellow and Whi-two. **Let me know if you have any requests on other interactions between the trio and the Dexholders.**

Anyways, please Review and leave comments, thoughts, and ideas!

May the Force of the Lord God Almighty be with you Always!

UCCMaster


End file.
